Cuida tus palabras
by Kayazarami
Summary: A veces, hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno le confiesa a sus amigos en mitad de un pasillo, por que puede tener consecuencias. [Slash Harry/Draco]
1. Cuidado con lo que dices

****Autora:****Kayazarami

****Pareja: ****Harry&Draco

****Tipo de historia:****Long-Fic de capítulos cortos.

**Género:** Romance, aventura, angustia, misterio.

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación chico/chico), AU (a partir del sexto libro), lemon.

**Notas:** Se podría decir que esta historia es mi primer Drarry serio. Todo lo demás que escribí antes de esta pareja apenas son One-shot y Drabbles.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Cuida tus palabras****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****1. Cuidado con lo que dices****

—No puede ser cierto, Harry —dijo Hermione, sorprendida, en medio del pasillo, tras escuchar la confesión de su amigo.

—Ella tiene razón, ¿has perdido el juicio? Harry, ¿seguro que no te ha dado una poción o algo? ¡Es el jodido Draco Malfoy! No sabe lo que es el amor.

—Ron, por favor, basta. No importa si él sabe amar o no. Y dudo mucho que me haya dado una poción, no he tomado nada fuera de lo que sirven en el Gran Comedor o las cocinas.

—Pero Harry…

—Pero nada, Hermione. Entiende que esto no es cuestión de lógica, simplemente ha sucedido así, no hay nada que hacer. No es que yo este más feliz que ustedes con esto.

—Lo siento, compañero —declaró Ron sin saber muy bien que decir—. Pero dudo mucho que él te corresponda alguna vez. Dudo mucho que él… Mira, ni siquiera creo que tenga sentimientos humanos que vayan más allá de ser un cabrón, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé. Desgraciadamente, yo también lo creo. Pero miren, si pude lidiar con Voldemort y salir vivo de eso, puedo lidiar con un amor no correspondido hacia Malfoy —se mordió el labio nerviosamente—. Joder, ni siquiera puedo creer lo que acabo de decir.

—Yo tampoco —admitió la castaña—. ¿Seguro que no estás confuso? Hace muy poco te diste cuenta que te gustaban los hombres y admitámoslo —miró a su pelirrojo novio como pidiendo disculpas por lo que iba a decir—. Malfoy es atractivo.

El chico fingió que le daban arcadas ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Y los tres rieron con ganas.

—No se que te hace tanta gracia, Weasley. Tu no entras en la categoría ni de aceptable —dijo una voz con desprecio detrás de ellos y los tres se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Malfoy, dos de ellos alarmados por cuanto podría haber escuchado, el tercero con el corazón acelerado—. Y tú ven conmigo, Potter. Tenemos que hablar.

_Continuará…_


	2. Las cosas son como son

****2. Las cosas son como son****

Malfoy lo tomó del brazo sin miramientos y se lo llevó casi a rastras a lo largo de tres pasillos, luego torció una vez más a la derecha y lo empujo detrás de una armadura, en un hueco mágico del corredor desde el cual no serían vistos a menos que alguien fuera específicamente a ese lugar.

—Potter —le dijo el rubio apenas lo soltó, en un tono furioso—. Escúchame bien; no me gustabas antes, no me gustas ahora y no me gustarás nunca. ¿Entendido? Si lo que quieres es un polvo conmigo, puedo hacer el sacrificio —torció el gesto como si estuviera hablando de algo realmente asqueroso—. Afróntalo, supéralo y sigue con tu gloriosa vida de héroe del mundo mágico sin ir suspirando por los rincones como alma en pena y contándoselo a todo el mundo. Lo que menos me conviene ahora es encima ser el culpable de que tu jodido corazón este _sangrando de amor no correspondido_, por si no lo has notado, las cosas están un poco tensas con los Slytherins. Así que se el San Potter de siempre y no lo pongas más difícil.

Una vez acabo de soltar su discurso, se lo quedó mirando a la espera.

Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar. Bien, él sabía que Malfoy era un cabrón rencoroso, vengativo, un desalmado sin corazón, un mortífago cobarde, era… Bueno, era muchas cosas y todas ellas desagradables. Pero en el fondo, siempre había creído que el muchacho no era más que un chico tan perdido como él que se había encontrado en una situación difícil sin quererlo ni pretenderlo. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de decir era simplemente pasarse.

Levantó la cabeza, por que en algún punto del doloroso discurso la había agachado, como si de esa manera el golpe fuera a doler menos y lo miró directamente a la cara durante unos segundos.

Después, tan rápido que el otro no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear, le lanzó un petrificus totalus. El rubio quedó apoyado en la pared, completamente inmóvil, como un tablón de madera.

—Siempre supe que eras un bastardo, Malfoy —comenzó, maldiciendo su quebrado tono de voz—. Siempre. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, estuve a un paso de presentarme en Azkaban y dejar que los dementores me sorbieran el alma gustosamente. Pero no lo hice. Por que no vale la pena morir por ti, ni siquiera vale la pena sufrir por ti —tomó aire durante un instante—. No quiero un polvo contigo. No quiero nada contigo. Lo que siento lo siento sin más, no tiene ningún tipo de lógica. No me he enamorado de tu maravillosa persona. No pienso ir sufriendo por los rincones y si se lo quiero contar a mis amigos, al colegio entero o publicarlo en __El Profeta__, no es asunto tuyo, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme como me tengo o no que sentir y menos si lo único que te preocupa es que la gente te desprecie aún más. No te van a despreciar más de lo que ya lo hacen, Malfoy, es imposible. Has hecho muchísimo daño y sigues haciéndolo y Merlín bendito, si hubiera sabido esto, nunca habría testificado a tu favor ante el Wizengamot. No te mereces una segunda oportunidad. No eres más que una serpiente rastrera y sin corazón.

Dicho esto, le lanzó el contra-hechizo y se fue a toda prisa por el corredor.

Draco se quedo allí, estático, como si continuara petrificado, hasta que estuvo seguro de el moreno ya debía estar en la otra punta del castillo y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Las manos le temblaban y sentía una pequeña quemazón en los ojos, pero por el mismísimo Salazar que no iba a llorar.

Había hecho lo que debía. No importaba lo mucho que doliera saber que había rechazado su oportunidad cuando menos pensó que fuera posible tenerla. No importaba saber que ahora si, Potter lo odiaría por el resto de su vida. Nada importaba.

Ahora ese gryffindor estaría bien, tendría lo que merecía. Un compañero o compañera, una vida tranquila, una familia… Disfrutar de la vida lo que le restaba.

Así era como tenía que ser.

_Continuará…_


	3. Recuperar lo que te pertenece

****3. Recuperar lo que te pertenece****

—No puedes seguir así, Draco.

El aludido alzó la vista del libro de pociones y miro a su compañero de habitación. Uno de los pocos que no había acudido a la llamada del Señor Oscuro, Blasie Zabini, cuyo impecable expediente le había librado de tener siquiera que presentarse en el Ministerio.

—Por si lo has olvidado, estamos en séptimo y tendremos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., así que pienso seguir estudiando.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes —acusó el chico—. Desde hace dos semanas pareces una maldita alma en pena. Los de primero están aterrorizados, joder. El hecho es que… —pareció pensar durante un momento lo que iba a decir y luego asintió para si mismo, como dándose valor—. El hecho es que tu fama de mortífago te precede y…Los Gryffindors nos odian, eso no es nada nuevo, pero esta vez los Ravenclaws están uniéndose a ellos en sus pequeñas emboscadas y por Salazar, hasta los Hufflepuffs nos miran con odio y nos insultan. Poco importa que los que quedamos no hayamos tenido relación alguna con Quién-tú-sabes —Draco soltó un bufido despectivo ante eso— …o que hayamos sido absueltos. Todos somos mortífagos a sus ojos.

—Muy bien, 50 puntos para ti. Ahora dime algo que no sepa…

—De séptimo y sexto de Slytherin apenas quedamos alumnos. No somos suficientes para proteger a los de los primeros cursos de los ataques en pos de la justicia. Necesito… Bueno, todos necesitamos que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre. Estas últimas semanas has parecido deprimido como nunca antes te he visto. Tú eres nuestro cabecilla. Tu organizabas los grupos de estudio, dabas las ordenes e imponías respeto desde el primer maldito día que pisaste la escuela.

—No creo que nadie esté dispuesto a escuchar lo que yo tenga que decir ahora.

—Pues estás equivocado. Nosotros valoramos la astucia. Tu puedes recuperar tu posición, es el momento idóneo, por que los pocos que quedan no tienen ni idea de que hacer. Pansy sigue pensando con las bragas y Theo es una maldita rata de biblioteca. ¡Espabila, Draco! ¿Dónde quedó tu ambición?

El rubio pensó que su ambición había quedado en un pasillo de Hogwarts tres semanas atrás y suspiró.

—Está bien. Vamos a ver que podemos hacer contra los leones y las águilas. No creo que los tejones puedan planear una emboscada ni aunque les vaya la vida en ello —se levantó y seguido por Blasie, salió a la Sala Común.

Caminó hasta el centro y se quedo mirando alrededor. Algunos giraron la cabeza al verlo allí y codearon a los demás para avisarles de su presencia.

No todas las miradas eran agradables, pero había interés. Al momento Pansy y Theo se pusieron tras él, junto a Zabini. Aquello fue doloroso, por que era plenamente consciente de la falta de Crabbe y Goyle, sus durante años inseparables guardaespaldas.

—Muy bien —dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta y clara para que todos los escucharan—. Así que habéis estado permitido que el resto de casuchas de este penoso colegio os hicieran quedar en ridículo…

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le respondió un chico presumiblemente de cuarto—. Por lo menos no nos hemos encerrado a llorar en nuestras habitaciones.

—Estaba estudiando, pequeño ignorante —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Ahhh, claro, por que el curso pasado estuviste demasiado ocupado jugando al mortífago como para poder hacerlo, ¿verdad? —replicó con veneno Anthony Emmen, un chico cuyo padre estaba en prisión por mortífago y que odiaba todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras.

—El curso pasado estuve demasiado ocupado en cosas que no son de vuestra incumbencia y de las que ya he respondido ante el Ministerio. Y no sé que demonios tiene que ver nada de eso con lo que está pasando. ¿Qué creéis que hacéis echándome a mí la culpa de vuestra propia inutilidad para defenderos? ¿Pensáis que eso hará que los valientes Gryffindors os admiren, por escarmentar al pequeño mortífago? —se detuvo un momento y analizó a su audiencia. Las palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto que deseaba—. ¡Pues dejar que ilumine vuestras vidas! ¡A ellos no les va a importar como me tratéis o que no fuerais partidarios de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, para todos esos cortos de entendederas ser Slytherin te convierte automáticamente en mortífago!

—Tiene razón —apoyó Zabini, poniéndose a su lado—. Realmente da igual quienes de nosotros fuéramos mortífagos y quienes no. Casi todos tenemos al menos uno de ellos en nuestra familia y para el resto de casas lo somos. No tiene caso pelear entre nosotros.

La sala común quedó en silencio.

—Entonces; ¿para que se supone que nos negamos a servir a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? —preguntó el mismo chico de cuarto que había mandando a Malfoy callar.

—Para evitar Azkaban y ser despreciados igualmente por el mundo mágico —respondió Draco y luego pareció pensárselo—. Y para no estar a las ordenes de un demente.

Muchos lo miraron sorprendidos. Algunos, que habían estado próximos a recibir la Marca Tenebrosa pero por edad habían tenido que esperar, apretaron los puños.

—¿Demente, Malfoy? Tú eras su siervo. Él era nuestra más grande esperanza de conseguir un mundo libre de sangresucias —lo acusó un chico castaño de quinto curso—. De poner los muggles en su sitio, por debajo de nosotros.

—¿Grande esperanza, Merthon? —los ojos grises se clavaron con él con furia—. Era un loco. ¿Alguna vez estuviste ante él? ¿Viste como trataba a sus mortifagos? ¿Cruciandonos cada vez que fallábamos, humillándonos? ¡Cuando él mismo no era capaz de hacer nada a derechas! El no era nuestra más grande esperanza, fue nuestro mayor error —el otro chico parecía no creerle, pero a él no le importaba—. Me alegro de que Potter lo matara.

Esta vez el silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue largo y tenso. Aquellos que lo habían insultado y tachado de mortifago lo miraban de otra forma y los que apretaban los puños se mordían la lengua.

—Entonces… —dijo Antonhy Emmet de nuevo—. ¿Qué podemos hacer respecto a los ataques?

Draco sonrió. Lo había conseguido. Había recuperado su posición.

—Tengo una idea.

_Continuará…._


	4. Por las buenas o por las malas

****4. Por las buenas o por las malas****

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gimió Ginny Weasley con pesar, dejándose caer en uno de los cómodos sofás de la desierta Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya que era sábado y todos se encontraban en los jardines disfrutando de un inesperado pero agradable sol invernal—. ¡Se la han jugado!

A su lado se sentaron Dennis Creevey y Anabel Thompson mientras que Delmeza Robbins, Fernand Pockbell y Adrian Simons tomaron asiento en la mullida alfombra.

—¿Viste como los dejaron? —preguntó Fernand, un muchacho cuyos padres habían muerto durante la guerra—. ¡Malditos Slytherins del demonio! ¡Podrían haberlos matado!

—¿A quién?

Los seis se giraron sobresaltados. Pensaban que eran los únicos en la Sala, pero de pronto allí estaba Harry Potter, mirándolos con curiosidad. Y todos agradecían que hubiera hecho notar su presencia.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ginny, encantada de verlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dejé a la parejita dando un romántico paseo por los jardines —contestó, divertido—. Y no trates de cambiarme de tema, que nos conocemos. ¿A quién han intentado matar los Slytherins?

—A Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner, Terry Boot...Y otros dos más. Son Ravenclaws —añadió al notar la mirada de incomprensión del moreno—. También hay heridos tres Gryffindors de quinto y un Hufflepuff, Justin Flint-Fletchley. Están en la enfermería.

—¿Qué tienen? ¿Y que ha pasado?

—Ellos forman un grupo de estudio —le explicó Dennis—. Estaban en la biblioteca cuando algunas de esas serpientes entraron y empezaron a molestarles. Ya sabes como son. El haber evitado Azkaban les hace creer que van a salir bien librados de todo lo que hagan. Los nuestros decidieron marcharse a estudiar a otra parte, pero al salir al pasillo…

—Les tendieron una trampa —continuó rápidamente Delmeza—. Les lanzaron polvos de bulboteraculo negro y varias maldiciones Furnuculus. Están todos cubiertos de llagas y la poción con esencia de murtlap no estará lista hasta mañana. Lo están pasando muy mal.

—Bueno, no creo que sus vidas peligren por eso —respondió sinceramente el joven, empezando a molestarse.

—Los dejaron en el pasillo, petrificados. No podían moverse. Tardaron dos horas en encontrarlos y muchas de las llagas habían ya comenzado a sangrar. Imagínate que tardan aún más en encontrarlos….

—¡Y encima a los imbéciles esos no les ha pasado nada! ¡Slughorn intervino y apenas perdieron unos pocos puntos y han sido castigados a ayudar en su tonto club de celebridades!

Ninguno dijo nada más, pero las miradas de los seis se clavaron en él como si fuera su única esperanza.

—Chicos, la guerra ha terminado. De verdad que no deberías tomar esto demasiado a pecho —trató de tranquilizarlos—. Vosotros sois mejores que ellos.

—Malfoy está detrás de esto.

—Ginny, Malfoy lleva más de tres semanas sin aparecer fuera de clases. Y no ha insultado a nadie en lo que va de curso.

—¡Por eso mismo! ¿Es que estás ciego? ¡Es él quién esta organizándolos, en la sombra, el pequeño mortifago intenta suplir a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y hacerse con un pequeño ejercito Slytherin!

—Ginny —dijo suavemente—. La guerra ha terminado.

—No, Harry. No hasta que podamos vivir en paz.

—Está bien —se puso en pie—. Pero vosotros no os metáis en esto —les pidió, encaminándose hacia la salida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —cuestionó Adrian Simons.

—Voy a buscar a Malfoy.

—No va a cooperar.

—Lo hará… Créeme que lo hará —comentó por último saliendo de la sala común a través del retrato, con una expresión funesta en su rostro.

Tras él, los seis chicos se miraron emocionados y sonrieron.

—¡Sabía que lo haría, lo sabía! —afirmó Ginny fervientemente. A su lado, Dennis y Anabel se abrazaron emocionados.

Los demás asintieron, aún sonrientes.

—Está tomándose un descanso después de de tanto pelear contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero cuando ocurren cosas como esta ya veis, reacciona y piensa como nosotros. ¡Y va a poner a Malfoy en su lugar! —dijo Dennis, encantado.

—El grupo Hipogrifo ha caído, pero ha valido la pena. Tendremos que re organizar los turnos e idear un nuevo plan. Puede que sea el momento de decirle a Potter. ¿Tú que crees, líder?

—Creo que será mejor esperar, Fernand —afirmó Ginny—. Harry aún no puede ver que la guerra no ha terminado, que Hogwarts continúa lleno de pequeños mortífagos. Pero con el tiempo, nos dará la razón. Y cuando él vuelva a ocupar su puesto como nuestro líder, esos Slytherins se van a enterar por las buenas o por las malas de lo que les sucede a los partidarios de la oscuridad.

Todos asintieron de nuevo, emocionados ante la perspectiva.

_Continuará…_


	5. El orgullo no es buen consejero

****5. El orgullo no es buen consejero****

Harry Potter avanzaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con paso firme, gracias a la ausencia de alumnos. Apenas un par de parejas se ocultaban por los rincones de los corredores, besuqueándose con pasión.

Consultó una vez más el mapa del merodeador, constatando que Malfoy se encontraba en el quinto piso con Pansy Parkinson, cerca de los baños de las chicas.

Tomó una de las escaleras en movimiento y continuó, ya cerca de su objetivo. Cuando solo faltaba doblar la esquina para encontrar a Malfoy, un triste llanto femenino le hizo detenerse.

Comprobó una vez más su mapa. Sí, por allí solo estaban los dos Slytherins, no había nadie más a quién pudieran atormentar. Se quedó quieto y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos, la llorera pasó a convertirse en sollozos y estos, en pequeños gemidos de dolor, mientras una voz suave no dejaba de susurrar algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—N-no me q-quiere, D-Draco… —escuchó decir a la odiosa chica, entrecortadamente.

—Vamos, Pans, no digas tonterías —y el tono tan cariñoso que impregnaba la voz del rubio lo sorprendió—. Si no te quiere, que le den. Hay muchos mucho mejores que ese gusano en este castillo, ve a por cualquier otro y olvídale.

—P-pero yo le a-amo…

—Si, claro, querida, como amaste a los otros quince antes de él —de nuevo Malfoy le descoloco al reír suavemente, sin maldad—. Siempre es lo mismo, Pans.

—¡P-pero yo lo he sentido, Draco! —y por el tono indignado de voz, la chica había dejado de auto compadecerse y enfrentaba a su amigo—. ¡L-los he querido a todos y c-cada uno de ellos! Q-quería algo más que una relación estúpida de colegiales; ¿sabes? Antes de que me obliguen a casarme con Merlín sabe que prestigioso extranjero…

—Lo sé —afirmó este tranquilamente—. Pero no vale la pena que te lamentes. Si ya desafiaste a tu familia antes para no convertirte en mortífaga, puedes hacerlo para casarte con quién te dé la gana. Y si de todas formas no quieres darles la espalda, bastará con que les digas que deseas esperar antes de contraer matrimonio y vivir ese loco romance con el que me has estado torturando desde que teníamos cinco años antes de hacerlo.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero con la desaparición del Señor Oscuro todos esperan que ayude a limpiar el nombre de nuestra familia con un buen matrimonio apenas deje el colegio. ¡Cuando yo no hice nada por ensuciarlo!

—La vida no es justa, Pansy. Pero tenemos que hacer lo que creemos necesario hacer y nada más que eso. Y eres tú quién tiene que decidir si vale la pena sacrificar tu felicidad por el prestigio social que de todas formas nunca volveremos a tener de nuevo.

—No seas pesimista, Draco Malfoy. Aún cuando ahora seamos la escoria del mundo mágico, volveremos a ocupar nuestro lugar. Siempre hemos sabido hacerlo. Y tú —y en la voz de la chica se esfumó la tristeza para ser sustituida por la admiración—...eres el vivo ejemplo de ello. Fíjate, no ha hecho falta más que esa pequeña escaramuza en la biblioteca para recuperar tu posición en Slytherin.

Harry apretó los puños ante la última afirmación, la cual confirmaba todo lo que le había contado Ginny. El rubio estaba detrás de los ataques contra sus compañeros. ¡Por orgullo, para recuperar su estúpida posición! ¡Morgana bendita! ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de alguien tan despreciable? Sacó la varita de su bolsillo derecho y la sostuvo con fuerza.

—¡Ahora esos idiotas saben lo que ocurre cuando te enfrentas a un slytherin!

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que el orgullo no es buen consejero, Parkinson? —preguntó, saliendo de su improvisado escondite—. Especialmente cuando no tienes nada de que enorgullecerte —afirmó, observando como ambos le apuntaban con la varita, bastante sorprendidos de descubrirse siendo espiados—. Pensé que con la guerra, los muertos y sus padres en Azkaban habrían madurado un poco, pero parece ser que me equivoco con facilidad últimamente.

—¿De que estás hablando, Potter? —escupió la chica, con desprecio—. Sois tú y tus amiguitos los que no maduráis y os dejáis llevas por el orgullo. Héroes nacisteis y héroes tenéis que ser hasta el día de vuestra muerte, ¿no?

—Márchate, Pansy —dijo Draco, manteniendo contacto visual con su enemigo.

—¿Qué? —la joven lo miró confundida—. ¡Ni hablar!

—¡Hazle caso, Parkinson! —le recomendó el moreno—. Pero permíteme una advertencia antes de retirarte… ¡No vuelvas a decir eso jamás! Los verdaderos héroes, niña malcriada, murieron en esa batalla, salvando entre otras tu miserable vida. ¡No te atrevas a volver a despreciarlos ni aunque sea indirectamente por que te maldeciré!

—¡Pero quién demonios te crees que eres, Potter! Primero dejas que ellos… No, espera, que eres su precioso líder, estoy segura de que tu mismo los empujas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Te resulta agradable, verdad?

—¡Márchate _ahora_, Pansy!

La morena lo miró con estupefacción. El rostro de su amigo y su posición delataban que estaba muy tenso. Cuando se ponía así, no admitía replica.

—¿Draco?

—Vete —le dijo, relajando un tanto su mirada—. Luego te busco. Esto es entre Potter y yo.

—Está bien —aceptó, absolutamente extrañada ante la actitud de su amigo—. Ten cuidado.

Y se marchó caminando orgullosamente por el pasillo, rumbo a las Mazmorras, dejando a los dos chicos envueltos en un retador silencio que se mantuvo hasta que los pasos de la chica se perdieron en la distancia.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban clavados en los verdes, como retándolo a que lanzara el primer hechizo. Harry estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando, de forma incomprensible, el rubio dejó caer su varita al suelo y se acercó a él.

_Continuará…_


	6. Arruinar tu vida

****6. Arruinar tu vida****

—¿Q-que haces?

—Dime la verdad, Potter —le pidió tan cerca que sentía su aliento golpearle cada vez que hablaba—. ¿Eres tú el que está detrás?

—¿Detrás de que? —preguntó, confundido por su cercanía y sus palabras.

—Ya veo —murmuró el otro, más para si mismo que para su compañero—. Sospechaba que era así.

Harry comenzó a enfadarse una vez superado el estupor de tener al Slytherin a dos centímetros. El pasado le había dejado un muy mal recuerdo de lo que sucedía cuando los demás lo mantenían en la ignorancia.

—¿Piensas decirme de una vez de que estás hablando?

—No realmente.

—¡Malfoy, no me obligues a sacártelo por las malas!

El rubio alzó una ceja, divertido ante la idea y el gryffindor chistó con fastidio.

—¿Por qué estás atacando a los demás? ¿Todavía sigues con esa tontería de la pureza de la sangre y el orgullo de ser una serpiente?

El chico entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Contarle la verdad no era una opción. _No, estoy defendiéndome de tu adorados y cariñosos compañeros de casa que se han aliado con las demás para convertir nuestros días de colegio en un juego continuo de héroes y mortífagos._ Como si fuera a creerle, precisamente a él.

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, Potter.

—¡Oh, por favor! Te he oído hablando con tu amiguita.

—Bien. Si ya lo sabes, ¡¿para que me preguntas?!

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Harry exasperado.

—Potter —el rubio alzó una ceja—. ¿Te das cuenta que estás exigiéndome respuestas y ni siquiera sabes por que lo haces? Por Merlín, ¿qué te importa a ti esto?. Si quieres venganza —abrió los brazos, desarmado como estaba—. Aquí me tienes, adelante, no tendrás mejor ocasión.

—¡Yo no ataco a nadie que no pueda defenderse, Malfoy!

—Bien —suspiró pesadamente—. Pues golpéame.

Al moreno se le abrieron los ojos como platos ante semejante oferta.

—¿Estás loco?

—Vamos, valiente gryffindor, defiende el honor de tu casa. Tengo puños, así que puedo devolverte el golpe, no estoy indefenso.

Pensó en hacerlo. Durante unos minutos estuvo a punto de guardar su varita y encajarle el puño en rostro del maldito arrogante sangre pura, ignorando la parte racional de su mente que le indicaba que su oponente no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

Pero no fue su cerebro quién tomó la decisión final, para su pesar.

—No —susurro abatido—. Realmente no puedo. Mis días de pelea ya quedaron atrás. No voy a hechizarte ni golpearte, no vale la pena. Solo deja a los demás en paz, Malfoy. O hablaré con McGonagall.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero el otro lo agarró del brazo y los encaró de nuevo.

—El Potter de antes no habría dejado las cosas así como así. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase, estúpido arrogante?

—¡Me importa!

—¡Por supuesto, para ver como demonios podrás humillarme al saberlo, ¿no?

—¡No seas idiota y dime que te pasa!

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿No te lo puedes imaginar, pedazo de idiota? ¡_Tú_ me pasas! ¡_Tú_ eres mi problema! ¡Y si al menos fuera como antes no me importaría, pero no, tiene que ser jodidamente diferente, tengo que estar detrás, esperando a ver si cambias y dejas de amargarle la vida a la gente, no dándome por vencido, por que aquí el más gilipollas soy yo!

—Oh, cállate, cállate, cállate.

—¡No voy a callarme! —ahora fue el moreno quién mantenía con su mano el brazo de su compañero, imposibilitándole cualquier huida—. ¡No me da la gana! ¡Eres un bastardo, un imbécil, un presuntuoso que solo piensa en si mismo, por que diablos tengo yo que quererte, por que diablos tuve que enamorarme de ti con aquella maldita sonrisa! ¡Por qué no puedes ser diferente! ¡Por qué no puedes ser otro!

—¿Sonrisa? —fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio, atrapado como estaba—. ¿Qué sonrisa?

—La única que has dirigido a mí en toda tu vida. Al salir del juicio de tu madre. Por un momento pensé que estaba viendo al autentico tú. Pensé, pensé que no eras como yo creía, que solo habías estado asustado y tan atrapado como yo. Pero me equivocaba, sigues comportándote igual que siempre.

—Cállate, Potter —pidió el otro sin voz apenas, con las manos fuertemente apretadas.

—¿Las verdades duelen? Más me duele a mí que a ti. Yo soy el que está enamorado de ti, soy un verdadero idiota.

—Dios, ¿tanto es pedir que cierres la boca? ¿Es que no lo ves? —no pudo aguantar más, se soltó y avanzó sobre el chico—. ¿No te das cuenta?—lo arrinconó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo completamente al del moreno—. Lo estás arruinando todo, ¡todo!

—Oh —soltó el moreno sin poder evitarlo, con el cerebro embotado en aquella posición, su furia desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Qué estoy arruinando?

—Tu vida.

Y eso fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que los labios de Draco se abalanzaran sobre los suyos en un beso fuerte, demandante y fiero que lo hizo gemir de puro placer.

_Continuará…._


	7. Solo una vez

****7. Solo una vez****

Los brazos del rubio rodearon su cintura y lo presionaron más fuerte contra él, obligándolo a pasar los brazos tras su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la lengua de Draco invadía su boca.

Lo único que podía hacer era corresponder. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado. ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Al fin se separó un poco, jadeando por la falta de aire.

Entonces lo notó. La fuerte presión a la altura de su ingle. Dios, Draco Malfoy estaba duro. Y para su propio bochorno, él también lo estaba. Sentía su rostro arder, debía tener la cara como un tomate.

—Malfoy… —dejó escapar, en un suspiro apenado.

—Lo sé —dijo este—. Supongo que no podía esperar otra cosa.

Lo miró intrigado. ¿Esperar qué? ¿Una decepción al besarle? ¿Su poco aguante? No había sonado como si estuviera burlándose de él. ¿Pero entonces que quería decir?

—Deja de pensar tonterías, Potter. Hablaba de mí. No suelo ponerme _así_ solo con un beso —recibió una mirada extrañada por eso—. Oh, vamos, eres como un libro abierto. Con razón eres tan malo en Oclumancia.

—¿Es alguna clase de tradición sangre pura insultar a la persona con la que te acabas de besar? —y se abstuvo de señalarle que aún lo estaba aplastando contra él con sus propios brazos, sin permitir siquiera un centímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos.

—No, es una tradición puramente Malfoy —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa altanera.

—Engreído…

Y se volvieron a besar. Una vez tras otra, memorizando la textura y el sabor del otro, como si de alguna manera aquella fuese la única ocasión en su vida en la que les fuera permitido hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Harry en una ocasión, entre beso y beso.

—Por que es la mejor manera de tenerte callado, Potter.

Y el moreno no sabía que pensar. Tampoco quería pararse a analizarlo, por que si lo hiciera, tendría que apartarse de él y maldecirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Por que probablemente esto no era más que un juego para Malfoy, no significaba nada más que un momento de diversión que podría tener de todas formas con cualquiera.

Lo mejor era aprovechar la oportunidad de probar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo levemente sobre sus ropas, memorizar cada curva, perderse momentáneamente en sus ojos y tomar una y otra vez sus cabellos rubios y sedosos entre sus dedos torpes.

Se dejaría llevar esta vez, solo esta. Y guardaría el recuerdo en su memoria.

Continuaron besándose durante largos minutos, hasta que el rubio decidió dar el siguiente paso y poso su mano por encima del pantalón de Harry, acariciando sobre la tela la dureza que bajo ella se ocultaba, provocando un gemido de su compañero que silencio su propia boca.

Draco sabía que lo tenía. Ahí, deshecho, voluble y con los labios deliciosamente rojos de tanto ser besados y mordidos. Aceptándolo a él, a sus caricias fuertes, a sus besos desesperados, a su mano llenándolo de placer, mostrándole cosas que nadie antes le había enseñado.

Debería detenerse, por que lo estaba arruinando todo. Pero no podía, lo quería una vez, aunque solo fuera una, para él. Y lo tendría.

Harry estaba perdido, lo sabía. Y cuando la mano del rubio se coló bajo sus ropas y tomó su miembro firmemente, no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de placer y sorpresa. Deseaba más, más de lo que tenía, todo, por que lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que necesitaba sentirlo, que dejara una huella profunda en él que nadie pudiera borrar.

Pero entonces algo cambió. Por que durante un instante, mientras Malfoy comenzaba a acariciarlo con destreza, unas palabras regresaron a su mente.

__Escúchame bien: no me gustabas antes, no me gustas ahora y no me gustarás nunca. ¿Entendido? Si lo que quieres es un polvo conmigo, puedo hacer el sacrificio.__

—¡No! —gritó entonces, apartando con fuerza al rubio de su lado, de tal forma que fue a dar con su trasero en el suelo—. ¡No! —gritó nuevamente, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, el moreno echó a correr de regreso a su Sala Común.

**_Continuará…_**


	8. Perdido en tus pensamientos

****8. Perdido en tus pensamientos****

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! —gritó una chica irritada—. ¡Es la quinta vez que trató de llamar tu atención hoy! ¿Me puedes decir que te tiene ensimismado?

El rubio alzó las cejas, molesto. Pansy era implacable cuando quería averiguar algo. Suficientemente difícil había sido convencerla de que no había peleado con Potter dos días atrás, como para encima tenerla atosigándolo por que se pasaba las horas pensando justamente en él.

Y eso nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera ella, una de las pocas personas que nunca lo traicionarían. Si se lo decía y de alguna manera alguien más se enteraba, si se convertía en un rumor de esos que abundaban en Hogwarts sobre parejitas y quién quiere a quién, no estaría seguro. Ni ninguno de sus amigos.

Por que el pequeño ejercito de fanáticos de la justicia probablemente sería capaz de cualquier cosa por evitar que su precioso héroe cayese en manos de un mortífago como él. Aunque estuvieran enamorados.

¿Por qué lo estaban, no? Él sabía muy bien lo que sentía, lo que llevaba sintiendo desde aquel maldito día en que por primera vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno acabara con Voldemort y lo liberará de su sufrimiento. Tanto que lo había despreciado para acabar necesitándolo más que nadie.

Y cuando él dio la vuelta en aquella sala envuelta en llamas solo para sacarlo de allí arriesgando su propia vida como el maldito héroe que tantas veces se había burlado que era, ya no pudo escapar. Sus ojos lo perseguían allá donde fuera y se prometió a si mismo dos cosas. La primera, que esos sentimientos quedarían por siempre dentro de él y nunca nadie lo sabría. La segunda, que si alguna vez ese chico peligraba, si alguien trataba de acabar con él, esta vez sería él quién lo protegería. A costa de lo que fuera.

Todo para que el moreno viniera a arruinarlo confesando sus sentimientos. Bueno, confesándoselos a sus amigos lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que él lo escuchara. Y parecía que una vez enterado ya no tenía reparo en decirle palabra a palabra como se sentía respecto a él y lo mucho que odiaba amarlo.

Draco hubiese dado lo que fuera por decirle la verdad, decirle que también lo amaba, retenerlo cuando negó lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y salió corriendo. Nunca lo haría, si embargo. Si algo estaba claro era que si se declaraba y comenzaban, ellos no estaban destinados a un final feliz.

Y Harry Potter merecía un final feliz. Él se encargaría de que lo tuviera.

—¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

El grito lo sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que había ignorado nuevamente a su amiga.

—Diablos, Pansy, no me dejas ni pensar. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Te estaba diciendo, querido, que ayer un grupo de alumnos de segundo curso estuvieron toda la tarde atados a los postes del campo de quidditch. Y mira por donde resulta que le tocaba a los gryffindors entrenar ese día.

—¿Están bien?

—¿Estarías tú bien a doscientos metros sobre el suelo durante cinco horas en pleno invierno? Cuando los encontraron ya había oscurecido. Un par de ellos tienen las manos congeladas, otros el rostro, otros los pies. Todos están resfriados. Y si se hubieran quedado más tiempo probablemente habrían cogido una pulmonía.

—¿Identificaron a los que los atacaron?

—Weasley chica y un grupito más, pero no se lo dijeron a McGonagall.

—¿Algún aclamado héroe del mundo mágico?

—No. Si Potter estaba allí, se mantuvo bien escondido. Granger y Weasley estaban besuqueándose en el lago, como de costumbre. Tenemos que hacer algo, la noviecita de Potter se lo tiene muy creído.

—¿Noviecita? ¿La Weasley?

Pansy alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Venga ya, Draco. Ellos estaban saliendo antes de la guerra, todo el colegio lo sabe.

—Pero últimamente no han estado juntos, ¿no?

—Bueno —la chica pareció pensárselo—. La verdad es que últimamente no he oído nada sobre ellos.

—Ni lo vas a oír —dijo Blaise Zabini, que acababa de entrar en la habitación—. Potter y la pobretona terminaron al día siguiente de la Batalla Final. Yo estaba en el castillo y escuché el drama que montó la chica.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó enseguida Parkinson, ávida de chismorreos.

—No tengo la más remota idea —confesó—. Solo sé que Potter le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra. O de otro, quizás. No especificó.

—¿Otro? ¿Potter _gay_? —Pansy miró a Draco acusadoramente.

—Que sea gay no significa que tenga un maldito radar que me indique quién lo es y quién no, Pans —informó el rubio con algo de sorna.

—Pero Draco, ¿no te das cuenta? Si Potter es gay tenemos la manera perfecta de devolverle el golpe a todos esos idiotas… ¿Quién podría resistirse a ti?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera tendré nada con el héroe del mundo mágico! ¡Olvídalo!

—Coincido —dijo Blaise—. Olvídalo, Pans. Eso solo le traería problemas a Draco. A todos, en realidad.

El rubio no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aunque claro, no era solo cuestión de problemas. Él no quería herir al gryffindor. Al menos no más de lo que ya había hecho. Y tramar un plan de ese estilo al final seguramente solo iba a perjudicarle a él.

—Bien, bien, no he dicho nada —la chica hizo un puchero que fue rápidamente sustituido por una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y querido Draco; ¿cómo entonces vamos a devolverles la jugada a nuestros encantadores compañeros de colegio? Por que en la Sala Común todo el mundo está esperando que salgas de esta habitación en la que llevas dos días metido, perdido en tus pensamientos, y nos lideres una vez más.

—Casi todo el mundo en realidad —apuntó Zabini—. No me gusta nada la actitud de algunos de cuarto y quinto.

—Déjalo, Blaise. El que no debe ser nombrado está muerto. Ya se les pasará la tontería —dijo Malfoy—. Y ahora, vamos —les obsequió una sonrisa algo torcida—. Creo que necesito pedir unas cuantas cosas vía lechuza.

_Continuará…_


	9. Estados de ánimo

****9. Estados de ánimo****

Aquel sábado ni siquiera trató de salir de su cama. Cuando su amigo Ron lo llamó bien entrada la mañana, le gruñó un par de palabras parecidas a _quiero estar solo, déjame en paz_ y este desistió rápidamente. El moreno había pasado dos días alterando entre mal humor y depresión y el pelirrojo sabía que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo hasta que él mismo les contara que lo tenia así.

Por su parte, Harry sabía muy bien que se estaba comportando como un autentico capullo con sus amigos, que no tenían la culpa de que Malfoy fuera un cretino y él un pardillo coladito por sus huesos. Podría haberse puesto a maldecir a cuanta deidad le estuviera jugando esa mala pasada, si no fuera por que de haber algún Dios allá arriba, este se la tenía jurada desde el maldito día que nació.

Suspiró resignado, recordando el sueño de esa noche. El mismo que el de la anterior y la anterior. Uno en que el no apartaba al Slytherin, en que este lo acariciaba hasta el clímax, luego lo recostaba en algún aula vacía y él descubría por primera vez como se sentía fundirse con otra persona.

Estaba siendo demasiado romántico, desde luego. Le habían dado un par de charlas no especialmente agradables sobre el sexo entre hombres. Principalmente, y para gran bochorno suyo, de Hermione, que sentía que debía adquirir hasta el ultimo e insignificante conocimiento del mundo.

La peor posición para una primera vez era la del pasivo, ya que era doloroso. Él había tenido siempre muy claro que no pensaba ocupar ese lugar, pero después de lo sucedido con Malfoy ya no podía estarían seguro. Si no lo hubiera detenido todo, probablemente habría dejado que el rubio hiciera lo que quisiera con él. El deseo había borrado cualquier pensamiento coherente de su cabeza en esos momentos.

Y dudaba mucho que Draco fuera pasivo.

Suspiro y decidió levantarse de la cama y darse una ducha fría para ahuyentar esos pensamientos que últimamente lo asaltaban a cada momento.

Cuando salio, cubierto únicamente con una ligera toalla, escuchó un pequeño barullo por las escaleras del dormitorio y poco después, sus amigos Ron y Hermione irrumpían en sus habitaciones. El pelirrojo estaba furioso.

—¡Mira esto, Harry!—espetó, lanzándole un periódico a la cabeza sin consideración—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

El moreno frunció el ceño y miró de mala manera a su amigo. Tomó __El Profeta__, conjuró su ropa con un accio y regresó al baño, dando un portazo en el proceso.

Hermione se quedó mirando a su reciente novio.

—Está bien —reconoció él, dejándose caer en la cama, derrotado—. No ha sido la mejor manera.

—No, Ron. De hecho, ha sido la peor forma posible. Sabes que Harry ha estado extraño estos últimos días y; ¿no se te ocurre mejor forma de darle la noticia que esa?

—Lo siento.

—No es conmigo con quién debes disculparte.

Al chico no le dio tiempo a replicar. La puerta del aseo se abrió nuevamente y su amigo salió. Con un rápido movimiento de buscador, le lanzó de vuelta el periódico a la cara.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no era necesario!

Hermione dejó escapar una suave risa. Esos dos seguían siendo unos críos.

—¿Lo has leído, Harry?

—No.

—¡Colega, han indultado a Lucius Malfoy! ¡Lo dicen en portada!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, sin entender.

—Así es —explicó la chica con más calma—. Pidió una revisión de la sentencia y han utilizado tanto las acciones de su hijo como las de su mujer a su favor. Ha logrado convencer al Wizengamot de que actúo más por miedo a que dañaran a su familia que por lealtad al señor Oscuro.

—Te dije que no testificaras a favor del hurón —acusó el pelirrojo—. Ahora su maldito padre ha salido de Azkaban. ¡Y no se lo merece!

—Ron, no es culpa de Harry, tranquilízate —advirtió la castaña muy seria. Luego miró al moreno—. No creo que sea tan grave. Lucius Malfoy no merece la libertad, pero hiciste bien al testificar a favor de su mujer e hijo. Ellos no son malos, o al menos no lo suficiente como para merecer cadena perpetua. Además, el señor Malfoy va a estar muy restringido. No podrá utilizar su varita durante tres años y estará bajo revisión durante cinco más. No podrá hacer nada.

—No me fío de él.

—Yo tampoco, pero nada podemos hacer.

Harry se quedó mirando a sus amigos sin saber que decir. No podía arrepentirse de su testimonio, había obedecido únicamente a la verdad. Y dudaba mucho que aunque el hombre fuera libre el ministerio permitiese que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

No sentía rabia ni ofuscación. Solo una ligera curiosidad por como tomaría Draco la noticia.

_Continuará…_


	10. Aunque no seas tú

****10. Aunque no seas tú****

La puesta en libertad de Lucius Malfoy fue la comidilla del colegio durante dos semanas más, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y la emoción de regresar a casa aplacó cualquier otro pensamiento.

El Ministerio de Magia había decidido celebrar las primeras fiestas navideñas sin Voldemort por todo lo alto, quizás tratando de compensar un poco a la población mágica por todos los errores cometidos por Fudge y los suyos en su día.

El Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade fueron decorados como nunca antes. Coros de muñecos de cristal rodeados de nieve cantaban en cada esquina, hadas blancas volaban por las abarrotadas calles dejando caer un fino polvo plateado de sus alas, los establecimientos habían colocado preciosos adornos brillantes que se movían y saludaban a los transeúntes.

Los jóvenes estaban deseosos de pasear por esos lugares con sus padres y contagiarse de la alegría general, tras tanto tiempo sufriendo.

En cambio, Harry se encontraba en un estado semi-depresivo. Rechazó la invitación de Ron de pasar las fiestas en la Madriguera. Tampoco hizo planes para viajar a ningún sitio. Simplemente se quedó en Hogwarts, disfrutando de un castillo prácticamente vacío de alumnos que lo único que sabían hacer era mirarlo con adoración.

Sabía que Malfoy se había ido a pasar la Navidad en la mansión de su familia, aunque seguramente su reencuentro con su padre sería tenso, cuanto menos. El rubio no había dado ninguna señal de estar especialmente contento u orgulloso de su liberación. Más bien había parecido indiferente, como lo llevaba siendo desde el principio del curso.

La tarde del día de Nochebuena, mientras se encontraba sentado en la torre de astronomía observando la nieve caer, alguien golpeó suavemente su hombro. Al darse la vuelta, descubrió a Justin Flint-Fletchley mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Hola —saludó, por pura inercia.

—Hola, Harry —respondió el Hufflepuff, sonriendo—. ¿No tienes frío?

—Nah, llevo tantos hechizos caloríficos encima que podría enterrarme en la nieve y probablemente la fundiría.

El chico dejo escapar una ligera risa ante el comentario. Y luego, se lo quedó mirando con intensidad. Harry se estremeció. Era alto, bastante fuerte gracias al Quidditch y, desde luego, guapo.

—¿Por qué no has ido a casa, Justin? —preguntó, con un poco de curiosidad. El mismo día que sus compañeros partieron, se pudo escuchar el howler de la madre del chico, muy enfadada por que al parecer había decidido quedarse sin su permiso.

—Bueno… Mi tío murió en la guerra, no iban a ser unas navidades muy felices para mí, visitando su tumba casi todos los días. Así que decidí quedarme —no parecía demasiado afectado—. ¿Y tú, por que estás aquí? Casi todo el mundo comentaba que ibas a pasar las fiestas en la casa de la ministra y que irías a su Baile de Navidad.

—Si, bueno, invitado al baile estaba. Pero de ahí a pasar todas las navidades con la ministra… Me cae bien la señora Bonnes, pero no somos amigos ni nada. Los de __El Profeta __ya no saben que decir de mi, eso es todo. Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad.

—B-bueno, ya que estamos los dos aquí solos… Quizás podríamos vernos un poco… Para pasear y charlar un rato, si quieres, claro.

El moreno clavó sus penetrantes ojos verdes en él apenas notó que el chico había vacilado un tanto al pronunciar esas palabras. Se dio cuenta de que el hufflepuff tenía las mejillas rosadas. Y Justin había estado saliendo con un ravenclaw durante su sexto año, si la memoria no le fallaba.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que quedemos?

—Sí —dijo, esta vez con más seguridad—. Como amigos, aunque me gustaría que con el tiempo, fuésemos algo más.

Harry pensó en su estúpido enamoramiento que no iba a ninguna parte. Pensó en el moreno atractivo que tenía ante él, indudablemente menos complicado que Malfoy y más sincero. Pensó en la guerra, en amigos y enemigos, en las peleas entre casas y pensó en él mismo.

Ya iba siendo hora de experimentar un poco de felicidad, ¿no? Tenía derecho, se lo había ganado. Aunque no fuera con quién hubiera deseado. De todas formas, ¿Cuándo las cosas que ocurrían eran favorables a él, excepto en las ocasiones en las que estaba a punto de morir?

Suspiró y formo una media sonrisa que dio esperanzas a su nervioso compañero.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Y se quedaron hablando en la torre el resto de la tarde.

_Continuará..._


	11. Emboscada

****11. Emboscada****

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa de superioridad, que logró recibir otras tantas en respuesta.

Todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado, nada podía salir mal. Alzó la mano izquierda para detener con un gesto a sus compañeros, mientras pasaban por el pasillo lateral algunos despreocupados Hufflepuff de segundo año.

No eran su objetivo.

Bajo su mano cuando las risas de los tejones dejaron de escucharse y se concentró para detectar sonidos que indicaran la proximidad de alguien en concreto.

Había tardado bastante en pulir aquel plan. Había previsto tenerlo listo para antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, pero con el shock de la liberación de su padre, el algo más que tenso reencuentro familiar en Navidad y la reciente cercanía del estúpido Justin Fint-Flecher a Potter, la cosa se había ido posponiendo y ya estaban a mediados de Enero.

De pronto, le llegaron las voces que más deseaba oír en el mundo y nuevamente hizo un gesto al resto de Slytherin apostados en el corredor, uno discreto pero afirmativo.

Dos segundos después, Pansy y Blaise estaban justo tras él, seguidos de otros cuatro alumnos y seis más en la pared contigua. No sabía donde se había metido Theo, pero ese no era el momento ideal para preguntar, además últimamente se pasaba el tiempo con un grupo de quinto.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Draco empujó con su mano la botellita que había estado guardada cuidadosamente entre los pliegues de su capa y esta comenzó a rodar hasta la mitad del pasillo, quedando justo bajo los pies de los caminantes.

—¡Bombarda! —gritó, apuntado el frasco. Y este estalló en pedazos, liberando un espeso humo gris que se expandió a toda velocidad, impidiendo visión alguna de lo que sucedía en el perímetro.

Él y sus compañeros realizaron un rápido conjuro antiniebla en sus rostros y entraron en la zona, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, cuidándose tan solo de que no se les escapara alguno oscuro y terminaran en Azkaban.

El rubio avanzó entre los caídos y llegó hasta el centro, en donde un grupito se arremolinaba en torno a su cabecilla, defendiéndose a duras penas, espalda con espalda unos con otros.

Lanzó un potente desmaius al chico que cubría la persona que le interesaba y un rápido petrificus a la susodicha. Luego se acercó con su sonrisa más cruel mientras sus amigos se ocupaban del resto.

—Hola, pobretona —saludo burlón—. ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no responder un saludo? Ah, es cierto, que no puedes. Permíteme —un nuevo conjuro cayó sobre ella y gruesas cuerdas la envolvieron, al tiempo que se retiraba su parálisis.

—Eres un cobarde, Malfoy. ¡Nos has tendido una sucia emboscada! ¡Pelea cara a cara si te atreves!

—Cierra tu malhablada bocota. Tú eres la rata que va tendiéndoles trampas a los niños de primero, no te quejes si recibes un poco de tu propia medicina. ¿Qué pasa, Weassalette? ¿Te dedicas a cazar a los malos para ver si así Potty vuelve a fijarse en ti?

—¡Bastardo asqueroso! —gritó la pelirroja, con la cara roja de la furia, mientras a su alrededor los Slytherins reían como locos—. ¡Juro que voy a matarte, Malfoy! ¡Algún día te matare, serpiente rastrera!

—Por supuesto. Mira como tiemblo. ¡Socorro, la ex-novia del salvador del mundo mágico ha jurado asesinarme! —río ligeramente—. Lamento recordarte que poco o ningún papel tuviste en la guerra, más que andar lloriqueando por las esquinas sobre peligro que rodeaba a tu amado. ¡Si entonces no moviste un dedo, no sé con que derecho crees que puedes dártela de justiciera en estos momentos! ¡Ahora no hay vidas en juego, más que las que tu misma pones en peligro!

—Oh, no, no creas que vas a engañarme. Yo sé muy bien lo que pretendes —aseguró, con los ojos brillando apasionadamente—. ¡Tú quieres ocupar el lugar de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡Te he visto mirando a Harry! ¡Sé que planeas matarlo y convertirte en el próximo Señor Oscuro y no lo permitiré! ¡Ni estos idiotas serán los próximos mortífagos! ¡Acabaré con todos vosotros antes que eso pase!

Draco respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Realmente no podía permitirse una imperdonable justo en esos momentos.

—Estás loca, Weasley. Realmente chiflada. Créeme, necesitas ver a un psicomago con urgencia. Y no estoy diciéndolo como insulto. De los que ves aquí, el único que lleva la marca tenebrosa en el brazo soy yo. Porque era ser marcado o quedarme sin padres. Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, habrías tomado la misma decisión. ¿Por qué crees que el Wizengamot no me condenó? ¿Por la mera bondad de su corazón? ¡Porque no tenían pruebas, porque todo fue bajo coacción, estúpida!

—¡No te condenaron porque Harry defendió tu causa, porque le creyeron! ¡Pero él es demasiado bueno! ¡No te lo mereces, como tampoco merece tu padre la libertad! ¡Debería estar muerto, ambos deberías estarlo!

—Definitivamente has perdido el juicio —apuntó con su varita a la chica, dispuesto a desmayarla y marcharse del lugar—. Es una pena, pero…

—¿Pero qué, señor Malfoy? —preguntó una profunda y severa voz justo tras ellos.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, flanqueada por el profesor Flitwitch y la profesora Sinistra. La cortina de humo que los rodeaba había desaparecido.

—Me parece que van a acompañarme todos a mi despacho —comunicó, al mismo tiempo que liberaba con un pase de varita a la pelirroja Gryffindor y profesores comenzaban a enervar a los desmayados—. Tenemos una larga conversación pendiente. Y habrá que tomar las medidas oportunas.

_Continuará…_


	12. Como elfos domésticos

****12. Como elfos domésticos****

—¡Mira, Draco, mira! —gritó Pansy por enésima vez, colocando sus mojadas manos a la altura de la cara de su amigo—. ¡Mis uñas! ¡Mi piel! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la manicura veela? ¡Y voy a necesitar una nueva poción regenerativa de piel suave y limpia! ¡Es un desastre! ¡Maldita McGonagall!

Este le lanzó una mirada afilada y observó sus propias manos, arrugadas y ásperas. Nunca las había tenido así, pero no le importó demasiado y cogió el siguiente plato. A su lado, Blaise dejó escapar una risa afilada. No soportaba lo presumida que podía ser la chica, lo sabía muy bien, pero por costumbre no se marchaba con sus otros compañeros Slytherins, que ocupaban los otros fregaderos con la resignación tatuada en sus caras.

—No es el fin del mundo, Pans.

—Habla por ti, Zabini —fue la respuesta afilada—. Esto es trabajo de los elfos domésticos —escupió, mirándolos trabajar en el desayuno de mañana, a prudente distancia—. ¡Llevamos dos semanas limpiando la maldita cubertería! No soporto pensar que nos quedan dos semanas más. ¡Y encima los Gryffindors no están castigados! ¡No me puedo creer que se tragaran el cuento victimista de Weasley-Zorra!

Pero era lógico que lo hubieran hecho y el rubio lo sabía. Los habían encontrado en el peor momento posible y eran considerados la escoria del mundo mágico. Tenían mucha suerte de no haber sido expulsados, aunque habían mandado una carta a todas sus familias y otra al Ministerio, avisando del "ataque". Ese verano probablemente sería llamado a juicio. Su madre le había pedido por carta que dejara la venganza de lado, una vez le informó de los ataques anteriores contra ellos y que mantuviera nuevamente un perfil bajo. Su padre había escrito un párrafo al final (algo que lo había sorprendido) diciéndole que el abogado de la familia estaba ya al tanto y no debía preocuparse, sumándose a la petición de su madre de pasar desapercibido.

Había quedado en shock. Si su padre recomendaba discreción, las cosas estaban muy mal para ellos. Una semana atrás se habían realizado las votaciones para los miembros del Wizengamot y los resultados fueron poco alentadores. Muchos magos que perdieron seres queridos en la guerra eran parte ahora del tribunal y ansiaban venganza. Eran insobornables e implacables. No podían permitirse quedar en sus manos.

Así que se limitaba a limpiar platos, vasos, bandejas y cubiertos sin rechistar. Siempre había un profesor que los acompañaba cuando terminaban de comer o cenar a las cocinas y luego los guiaba hasta su sala común al término del castigo. Mantenía una actitud tranquila que sus compañeros imitaban y admiraban. Lo cual no impedía que al llegar a su dormitorio se tirara a la cama, cerrara las cortinas y no supieran más de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Draco —llamó su amiga y esté la miró—. Cuéntamelo.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Si, si lo hay —está vez afirmó Blaise, uniéndose rápidamente al interrogatorio—. ¿Quién es?

—No hay nadie —negó, rotundo.

Pero no los podía engañar. Y le quedó muy claro cuando la morena lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes que somos tus amigos, verdad? Pero auténticos. No por posición o interés. No puedes esperar que hagamos como si no pasara nada eternamente. Empezaste mal el curso, pero todos lo hicimos. No obstante nadie más que tú ha tenido esos cambios a humor depresivo tan de pronto. Sabemos que no estabas saliendo con nadie antes de la guerra o al menos creíamos saberlo. Por favor, sea lo que sea, confía en nosotros.

—Bien —suspiró— Me gusta… Bueno, es más que eso. Por ridículo que suene, probablemente estoy enamorado de alguien que no de Slytherin y no… —añadió antes de que preguntaran—. No voy a decir quién es, no insistáis. Él no sabe lo que siento y no lo sabrá nunca. Vosotros no haréis nada para que se entere y si lo intentáis, os mataré.

—Pero, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

—Seamos realistas. Soy un mortífago. Estoy marcado. Poco o nada importa lo guapo y rico que seas en estos momentos si posees alguna de esas dos características. En cuanto a la persona en cuestión, ni aunque diera señales de estar interesado en mi me permitiría intentar algo. Sería peligroso, para ambos. Esta mierda de guerra que hemos tenido me ha hecho entender muchas cosas. Soy incapaz de actuar como el frívolo capullo de antes... la mayor parte del tiempo —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Si fuera un capricho me lo pensaría. Pero no es el caso. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, terminemos de limpiar esto y vayamos a dormir, estoy rendido.

Obediente y agradecida, Pansy se puso a parlotear acerca de que San Valentín sería dentro de catorce días y estaba entusiasmada por que había quedado con un chico ese día. Cuando terminaron y llegaron a Slytherin, les estaba esperando su últimamente desaparecido amigo Theo con una cara muy seria. No llevaba ningún libro, como era su costumbre y notaron que la mano que sujetaba su varita estaba un tanto blanca de hacer fuerza.

—¿Podemos ir a tu habitación, Draco?

El rubio asintió. Entraron los cuatro y tras varios hechizos de silencio, privacidad y bloqueo, Nott comenzó a hablar.

_Continuará…_


	13. Corazón de fresa

****13. Corazón de fresa****

El Sábado 14 de Febrero llegó, inevitablemente. Y por primera vez, Harry tenía un plan para ese día, ya que había decidido hacer como si la cita con Cho jamás hubiera existido. Un plan romántico.

Así que, después de desayunar, partió rumbo a Hogsmeade con sus amigos, de los cuales se separó al cabo de unas horas de ojear tiendas y se internó en Las Tres Escobas, en donde Justin lo estaba esperando con una rosa roja en la mano.

—Está encantada —le dijo apenas se aproximó, entregándole la flor—. Jamás se marchitará. Al igual que lo que yo siento por ti.

El moreno lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se sentó, pidiéndole una cerveza de mantequilla a la camarera.

—¿Qué tal te fue en Encantamientos el Viernes?

—Genial —comentó el Hufflepuff, contento—. Gracias por ayudarme con el Engorgio. No entiendo por que tardé tanto en dominar el movimiento de muñeca.

—Por que estabas pensando en todo menos en el conjuro.

—Quizás —admitió, dejando ver una sonrisa depredadora—. No puedo evitar ignorar el resto del mundo cuando tú estás en la habitación.

Harry se revolvió, algo incomodo. Se estaba familiarizando poco a poco con la cercanía del otro y sus continuas muestras de afecto o cariño, pero a veces le costaba un tanto no darle una respuesta mordaz. El no era una estúpida quinceañera que necesitase un Romeo a su lado.

—Justin, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta esa clase de…

—Si, es cierto. Discúlpame —pidió rápidamente—. Es que a duras penas consigo creer que estés aquí sentado conmigo, que me consideres tu amigo. Quiero decir… ¡Con la de gente que daría lo que fuera por estar ahora en mi lugar!

—Pero no hay nadie. Solo tú —recordó el gryffindor, sintiendo aumentar su molestia. Odiaba que le recordaran que era una celebridad. Suficiente tenía con las miradas que le lanzaban cada pocos minutos el resto de clientes del establecimiento.

—Si. Tengo mucha suerte. Y dime, ¿te apetece hacer algo especial hoy?

—No demasiado. Mientras que no me lleves al Salón del Té de Madame Pudipié, creo que cualquier cosa me vale.

—Oh, venga, por favor. No entraría allí ni por un millón de galeones. Soy gay, no mariposón —comentó con tono de circunstancias, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

Era por esas pequeñas bromas, propias de estudiantes de su edad sin preocupaciones más allá de aprobar los exámenes, que le gustaba tanto estar con Justin. En ese sentido, suponía que había hecho lo correcto, por que de haber tenido una oportunidad con Malfoy, ¿de que iban a hablar? ¿De sus prejuicios contra los muggles y la inmensa pena que sentía por que hubiera acabado con Voldemort?

Eran de mundos distintos, en cambio el Hufflepuff estaba a su lado. En la batalla, en los ideales y en el trato amistoso. Quizás no lo quería, quizás no existía esa pasión que lo había llevado a besarse desesperadamente con el slytherin, pero con el tiempo… Lograría quererlo.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó su acompañante y llamó a la camarera, que acudió solicita—. Tráigame dos corazones de fresa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry mientras la mujer iba a la barra.

—Una bebida que preparan aquí solo hoy. Te aviso que aunque suena empalagosa, sabe bien.

—Bueno, he hecho cosas peores que beberme algo con un nombre tan ñoño.

—¡Ese es mi valiente héroe del mundo mágico!

La puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió al mismo tiempo que les entregaban sus bebidas y un grupo de tres entró rápidamente. Iban cubiertos por una fina pelusilla rosa, parecida a la nieve. Eran dos chicos y el moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar la desagradable voz de Pansy Parkinson quejándose en voz bien alta de que algún idiota había convocado una nieve mágica de algodón de azúcar y que no iba a estar perfecta para su cita.

Su corazón pasó de cero a mil pulsaciones por segundo cuando escuchó a Malfoy y Zabini riéndose de la pataleta de su amiga.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?

—Eh, no, ¿por qué? —preguntó a su vez, mirando a su cita un tanto culpable por haberse quedado contemplando a su amor no correspondido durante demasiado rato. El otro lo había notado, pero afortunadamente lo malinterpretó.

—Si te molesta estar aquí con esos tres, podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No, no pasa nada. Además aún no hemos probado esta cosa —señaló, tomando una delicada copa de cristal con un líquido rosa chillón—. Salud —deseó, llevándoselo a los labios.

—Salud.

No sabía tan horriblemente dulce como había esperado. Tenía mucha fresa y probablemente alguna fruta mágica que equilibraba el sabor. Lo raro fue cuando, tras tomar el primer sobro, una nube rosada lo rodeo durante unos breves instantes antes de esfumarse. A Justin le ocurrió otro tanto.

Confuso, lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja y ponerse de pie.

—Harry James Potter, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —Cuestionó y luego añadió, un poquito avergonzado—. Verás, la nube rosa… Solo aparece cuando estás enamorado y tienes a la persona amada frente a ti. Yo… Yo realmente quiero intentarlo.

En ese momento, el gryffindor fue plenamente consciente de dos cosas. La primera, que la mayor parte del bar había quedado en silencio y a la espera. La segunda, que Draco Malfoy estaba en la barra pidiendo sus bebidas, justo detrás de Justin. Y tenía sus plateados ojos clavados en él. No parecía nada contento.

Tragó saliva e hizo acopio del tan aclamado valor de su casa antes de responder.

—Sí.

_Continuará…_


	14. El centro del mundo

**14. El centro del mundo**

De alguna manera, el rumor de que Justin y él estaban saliendo se extendió como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts al día siguiente de San Valentín.

Harry no podía ir a ninguna parte sin sentir de nuevo todas las miradas sobre su persona. Tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera después de matar a Voldemort había llamado tanto la atención. Y era tan molesto... Por no decir que era aún peor cuando Justin se acercaba a él aunque fuera siquiera para desearle los buenos días.

Incluso los miembros de Slytherin parecían disfrutar cuchicheando a sus espaldas sobre su relación. Allá donde fuera había risas y comentarios, algunos subidos de tono.

—¿Es que nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer en esta maldita escuela que hablar de mí? —se lamentó a sus amigos Ron y Hermione unos días después, a la salida de la clase de Transformaciones—. No logro acabar de entenderlo. Llevan _años_ así. En primero apenas me di cuenta, en segundo todo el puñetero mundo creía que era el heredero de Slytherin, en tercero hablaban sin parar de Sirius y de si aparecería para matarme, en cuarto yo era el odioso que se había colado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en quinto estaba loco de remate según _El Profeta_ y todos me evitaban, en sexto pasé a ser el jodido Elegido y en séptimo fui el Indeseable número uno. ¡Estoy harto de ser el centro del mundo!

—Harry, cuanta más importancia le des tú, más le darán ellos —dijo Hermione, intentando calmarlo—. Esto es así. Sé que es molesto y que lo detestas, pero el mundo mágico es muy pequeño en comparación con el muggle y parece ser que ambos comparten su afición por meterse en la vida privada de los famosos.

—¡Yo no pedí ser famoso!

—Lo sabemos, tío —aseguró Ron, dándole un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda—. Es una gran putada.

El moreno suspiró. Por lo menos con ellos podía desahogarse.

—Una cosa, Harry —dijo Hermione, mirándolo un poco preocupada—. ¿Estás seguro de que salir con Flint-Fletchley es una buena idea? Quiero decir, tú mismo nos dijiste que estabas enamorado de...bueno, ya sabes.

—Y sigo estandolo. Pero seamos sinceros, ¿cuantas posibilidades reales tengo de tener algo con él?

—Eh... ¿Ninguna? —probó a responder Ron.

Harry asintió, un poco apenado.

—Exacto. Ninguna.

Hermione se acercó a él y le tendió la mano en señal de apoyo. Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry se la cogió y la apretó con fuerza. Un grupo de estudiantes que pasaban por el mismo pasillo que ellos los vio y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sin intentar disimular siquiera.

—¡Hey, vosotros! —gritó entonces Ron, para sorpresa de sus dos amigos—. ¡No se que estáis diciendo, pero como vaya para allá os vais a enterar de lo que es bueno!

Las palabras del pelirrojo bastaron para que el grupito pasara rápido por su lado y en silencio.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

—¿Qué? Yo también estoy cansado de todo esto —aseguró, con el ceño fruncido por el disgusto—. ¡Hasta mamá me ha enviado una carta preguntándome si el tal Justin es un buen chico!

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry, horrorizado de que la noticia hubiera llegado a los oídos de la señora Weasley.

—Sí. Y, por si quieres mi opinión, me parece que es un poco petulante y que se lo tiene muy creído desde que empezó a salir contigo.

Harry no supo que contestar a eso. Se limitó a sonreírle a su amigo y seguir caminando junto a ellos hacia los jardines del colegio, en donde pensaban pasar el resto de la tarde, lejos de todos los alumnos y sus estúpidos comentarios.

_Continuará..._


	15. La trampa

****15. La trampa****

Estaba confundido, desde luego. Había recibido aquella misma tarde una nota de Neville diciendo que tenía algo importante que contarle a las nueve en uno de los patios del colegio. Apenas veía a su compañero de habitación últimamente, se pasaba la vida en los Invernaderos con la profesora Sprout haciendo prácticas de botánica mágica, pues pensaba convertirse en biólogo y necesitaba como mínimo un Extraordinario en Herbologia. Y por ello, lo estuvo esperando durante treinta minutos, sin que el otro diera señales de vida.

Cuando se hizo claro que debía haberle surgido algo o aún más probable, que había olvidado que habían quedado, Harry decidió regresar a la sala común antes de que dieran las diez y comenzara el toque de queda. No quería encontrarse con ningún prefecto que le restara puntos. Conociendo su suerte, se encontraría de frente con Draco Malfoy a las diez y un minuto.

Y las cosas últimamente estaban muy tensas. Cada vez que se veían en clase o en el comedor, el rubio clavaba sus fríos ojos grises en él y lo analizaba cuidadosamente. Al gryffindor empezaba a dolerle la espalda de tanta tensión acumulada, pues se quedaba rígido mientras lo escudriñaba.

Además de eso, se los encontraba demasiado a menudo por los pasillos, cuando durante todo el curso se habían dedicado a retirarse a su sala común apenas terminaban las clases o comían.

Estaba inquieto al respecto, aunque Hermione no dejaba de decirle que eran paranoias post-guerra y que era un trastorno muy común. Como la chica solía tener razón, trataba de darle la menor importancia posible a sus sospechas.

Estaba pensando en ello y tratando desesperadamente de no profundizar más en sus pensamientos sobre Malfoy, cuando algo lo golpeo en la nuca y cayó al suelo, desorientado y con la cabeza palpitándole de puro dolor.

Los oídos le zumbaban y se le hacía casi imposible escuchar nada. A duras penas se dio la vuelta, pero las gafas habían caído al suelo con el impacto y lo único que pudo distinguir fueron varias siluetas borrosas.

—Muy bien, Paul —felicitó una voz desconocida—. Lo has dejado consciente, perfecto. Quitarle la varita y agarrarlo —ordenó.

Dos fuertes brazos lo tomaron a cada lado y sostuvieron, alguien sustrajo su varita del bolsillo donde la guardaba y comenzaron a arrastrarlo por el pasillo sin miramientos, mientras que dos de sus captores se situaban a sus espaldas y el que había hablado (o eso le parecía) lideraba el grupo.

La cabeza la daba vueltas y el dolor no remitía ni un ápice. Era incapaz de pensar o hablar. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad de agonía, supo que le estaban haciendo pasar por una puerta y un viento frío lo azotó sin piedad, despejándolo un poco.

La torre de astronomía.

Los chicos que lo sujetaban lo dejaron caer al suelo frío de piedra, de pronto.

—Bueno, _niño que va a morir _—le dijo el que a esas alturas estaba seguro era el cabecilla—. No se como no te mató el Señor Oscuro en su día. Eres francamente decepcionante, Potter.

—Merthon, hazlo ya. Cualquiera puede venir —pidió uno de sus compañeros, inquieto.

—No seas cobarde, Kurt. No va a venir nadie. Son las diez y media. A estas horas no hay alumnos en los pasillos y los prefectos tardaran 30 minutos aún en comenzar sus rondas. El plan es perfecto. Tenemos aún tiempo para divertirnos un poco —dos de los chicos ser rieron ante eso—. Bueno, que no se diga que no somos hospitalarios, héroe. Esto es por mandar a mi padre y a mi madre a Azkaban. ¡Crucio!

Harry gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras sentía como uno a uno sus huesos ardían y su piel se quemaba. El dolor se intensificó cuando otro de los chicos se unió a la fiesta.

—Y esto por preferir a los sangre-sucia por encima de los sangre-pura, asqueroso mestizo.

Los demás se reían como idiotas, incapaces de lanzar la imperdonable, derrochando bravuconería.

Debieron ser apenas unos minutos, pero parecieron horas. Para cuando bajaron las varitas, el moreno sabía que iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

—Que poco aguante, Potter. Y eso que mi padre me contó que en el cementerio soportaste la cruciatus durante más de treinta minutos. Claro que con la emoción de momento, estoy seguro que no estuvieron muy pendientes del reloj. En fin, fue un gusto pasar tiempo contigo, pero es la hora de decir adiós. Nos veremos en la otra vida.

Todo daba vueltas, así que cerró los ojos. No los necesitaba abiertos para ver el rayo verde que de un momento a otro saldría de la varita de aquel capullo slytherin. Por que tenía que serlo, solo ellos llamaban a los nacidos de muggles sangre-sucias.

La puerta de la torre se sacudió y alguien entró rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios…te crees que…estás haciendo, Duggham? —preguntó una voz entrecortada, falta de aire.

Escuchó los pies de sus captores moverse hacia el recién llegado. Lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de desmayarse fue en lo irónico que era que Draco Malfoy llegara para unirse a la fiesta.

_Continuará…_


	16. Habitación blanca

****16. Habitación blanca****

—Umghhh…

—¡Harry! —escuchó exclamar apenas recuperó la conciencia. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y abrió los ojos. Esa era su Hermione, que enseguida le puso las gafas, aclarando su visión del mundo—. ¡Oh, dioses, estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

—Menos mal que despiertas, compañero —y fue doloroso notar el inmenso alivio que destilaban las palabras de Ron, por que eso significaba que los había tenido sufriendo de verdad. El pelirrojo estaba muy sensible desde la muerte de su hermano—. Pensé… Merlín, Harry, no te voy a dejar salir solo nunca más —aseguró, mientras lo abrazaba sin reparos.

—Hey, no hay necesidad de amenazar. Estoy bien

—No estoy tan segura de eso, señor Potter —comentó Madame Pomfrey severamente, apareciendo tras la cortina que les daba privacidad—. Me parece increíble la capacidad que tiene para meterse en problemas. La última vez pensé que le había quedado bastante claro que su sistema está cada vez más débil. No puede andar recibiendo la cruciatus tan alegremente.

—¡Yo no lo busqué!

—¡No debería haber ido solo a ninguna parte a las nueve de la noche! —y está vez la enfermera gritaba, furiosa—. Si no está dispuesto a tomar en serio su seguridad, le advierto que lo declararé incapacitado para trabajos de considerable esfuerzo físico. Y sí —añadió, cortante—eso incluye ser auror.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —exclamó, indignado.

—Si continúa como hasta ahora, para cuando sea declarado incapacitado, realmente lo estará.

—Está bien, le prometo que iré con más cuidado. ¡Diablos, yo no tengo la culpa de que todos los locos del mundo mágico me vayan detrás, maldita sea!

—Lo sé, señor Potter —aseguró Pomfrey, con un tono más condescendiente—. Solo quiero que sea más consciente del peligro. Es su salud la que está en juego.

—Lo tendré presente, le doy mi palabra. Y gracias por curarme. Otra vez.

—Ya veremos si sigue tan agradecido cuando le dé sus pociones dentro de un rato —murmuró, marchándose a buen paso.

Harry se quedó mirando sus compañeros. Ambos tenían ojeras, seguro que se habían colado por la noche con la capa de invisibilidad para velarlo. Desvió la vista. La Enfermería seguía igual que siempre, quitando la gran cantidad de caramelos, dulces y flores que la llenaban. ¿Cuántas más veces en su vida tendría que acabar allí? ¿Realmente valía la pena sea auror?

—Harry, ¿en que estás pensando?

—En nada, Herms. Solo estoy cansado de acabar siempre en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal?

—Porque te guste o no —dijo el pelirrojo, cogiendo una caja de ranas de chocolate y tirándoles un par a sus amigos antes de devorar una—. Eres Harry James Potter. El jodido salvador del mundo mágico.

—Gracias. Con amigos como tú, quién quiere enemigos.

—Solo soy realista. Ahora, cuéntanos que demonios te pasó.

—No mucho en realidad —la cabeza le punzaba cuando trataba de hacer memoria—. Estaba esperando a Neville en el patio… Está bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Los capullos esos lo cogieron cuando salía del Invernadero a las cinco y le lanzaron la Imperius para que escribiera la nota. Te quiere pedir perdón, aunque ya le hemos dicho un millón de veces que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Puff —suspiró—. Decidí marcharme después de media hora esperando. Me atacaron en el pasillo, me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y me arrastraron hasta la torre de astronomía, creo.

—Sí, fue allí —corroboró Hermione.

—Luego empezaron a cruciarme dos de ellos. Cuando pararon yo no podía ni moverme. La cabeza me iba a estallar. Oí la voz de Malfoy preguntándoles sobre que estaban haciendo y lo siguiente ha sido despertarme aquí. ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente? ¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy? ¿Y el resto? ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? ¿Nos encontró algún profesor?

Sus amigos cruzaron una mirada preocupada.

—Has estado fuera de juego un día. Pomfrey te dio una poción para seguir durmiendo ayer al mediodía. Son las doce de la mañana del 22 de Febrero —la chica hizo una breve pausa como dudando sobre si seguir o no—. Malfoy está en el Ministerio. Lo detuvieron aquella noche, junto con el resto de slytherins que te atacaron.

—¿Él estaba detrás de todo? —preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía de dolor. Una cosa era que no lo amara, pero Merlín, ¿aún deseaba matarlo? ¿Incluso después de besarlo tan apasionadamente?

—No lo sé. No lo creo, Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, perdido. Ron evadía su mirada y su amiga se apretaba nerviosamente las manos—. ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

—Cuando pasaron las diez y vimos que no llegabas, dimos la alarma. Todos los prefectos y profesores estaban buscándote. McGonagall no se anduvo con tonterías y llamó a al oficina de aurores del Ministerio. Estos enviaron un destacamento y lo primero que hicieron fue lanzar hechizos de rastreo de magia negra, lo que les llevo derechitos a la torre de astronomía.

—Allí estaban el hurón y otros cinco slytherins. Uno de ellos, muerto. Se llamaba Merthon Duggham. La varita que lanzó el Avada fue la de Malfoy, Harry. Lo comprobaron —aclaró Ron, dejando de dar rodeos—. Se los llevaron a todos al Ministerio. Va a celebrarse un juicio muy pronto, solo estaban esperando a que despertases para que dieses tu versión de los hechos. Kinsgley estará aquí en unos minutos, le han asignado el caso y tu protección.

El moreno enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Le dolía el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. ¿Realmente Malfoy había tratado de matarlo? ¿Había tenido una discusión con el tal Merthon para ver cuál de los dos tenía el honor de acabar con él y por eso el otro chico había muerto? ¿O, por increíble que pudiera parecer, lo había protegido?

Bueno, solo había una manera de salir de dudas.

—Quiero ir al juicio.

_Continuará…_


	17. A juicio

****17. A juicio****

La sala del juicio estaba atestada de prensa, profesores del colegio, importantes figuras del mundo mágico y con el Wizengamot al pleno. En primera línea estaban sus padres, impasibles de cara al público, muertos de nervios en su interior. Sus amigos estaban poco más allá de ellos. También pudo ver a Harry Potter, franqueado por sus inseparables compañeros de aventuras Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Draco suspiró nada más entrar, hubiera preferido que no estuviera presente.

Apenas tomó asiento y le quitaron las esposas, las cadenas de la silla cobraron vida y atraparon sus muñecas, impidiendo que pudiera escapar. Un auror se acercó a él y lo obligó a tragar lo que rápidamente identificó como veritaserum.

Entonces comenzó el interrogatorio, a cargo de Kingsley Shackebolt.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, diecisiete años, alumno de séptimo curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ¿es correcto?

—Sí.

—Bien, señor Malfoy, ¿Dónde estaba usted sobre las diez menos cuarto de la noche del 20 de Febrero?

—En la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué estaba usted allí?

—Un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin de cuarto y quinto habían llevado allí a Potter para matarlo.

—¿Cómo obtuvo esa información?

—Los estábamos vigilando a la espera de que tomaran la decisión de hacerlo desde hacía unos días.

—¿Usted y quién más?

—Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

—¿Por qué comenzaron a sospechar de ellos?

—Nott estuvo un tiempo en su grupo, temiendo por su actitud, y averiguó que pretendían reinstaurar el reinado de Aquel no debe ser nombrado, ocupando Merthon Duggham su lugar.

—¿Y por que fue a la Torre de astronomía en lugar de avisar a algún profesor?

—Por que los profesores no nos iban a creer. Durante todo el curso los Slytherins hemos sido atacados por casi todos los miembros del resto de casas y los profesores no han hecho nada para evitarlo.

Minerva McGonagall dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación ante el dato. Ciertamente no habían estado muy pendientes, siempre que un Slytherin había acabado en la enfermería habían asumido que se lo merecía por provocar a alguien, especialmente cuando no respondían a sus preguntas sobre el incidente que los había llevado allí. La guerra había dejado muchas secuelas, al parecer. Se prometió a si misma que en adelante debería ser más justa con los Slytherin.

—¿Fue usted solo?

—Sí. Blaise, Pansy y Theo querían acompañarme, pero los petrifiqué.

—¿Por qué?

—No quería que se vieran envueltos en la pelea, esos chicos estaban dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos y Potter.

—¿Qué ocurrió durante la pelea?

—Cuando llegué Potter estaba en el suelo con todo el aspecto de haber recibido un par de Crucios, creo que estaba inconsciente y le sangraba la nariz. Me interpuse entre él y Merthon, los demás estaban tras él. Intenté convencerlo de renunciar a sus propósitos, pero no me escuchó. Me lanzó un Crucio. Cuando terminó, me puse en pie a duras penas. Me ordenó que me apartara, pero no lo hice.

—¿Y entonces usted lanzó el Avada Kedavra que acabó con la vida del señor Duggham, señor Malfoy?

—Sí, por que era lanzarlo o recibirlo. Y si yo moría nada le hubiera impedido a Merthon matar a Potter.

El corazón de Harry se estremeció ante la afirmación, muy a su pesar. Lo había hecho por él, entonces. Para salvarle la vida. La cuestión era, ¿por qué? Después de todo lo que había pasado…

—Hay algo que ninguno de nosotros entiende, señor Malfoy. Según tenemos entendido, usted y el señor Potter han sido rivales desde el primer día de colegio, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué fue usted a salvar a alguien que odia?

—Yo no odio a Potter —dejó escapar, maldiciendo en su interior el veritaserum.

—Comprendo. ¿Son amigos, entonces?

—No.

—¿Se tratan con cordialidad?

—No.

Shackebolt estaba perplejo. Descubrir las motivaciones del chico iba a ser difícil. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, más propio de un sangre pura.

—¿Fue a salvar al señor Potter por su propio interés?

—Sí.

—¿Salvó usted a Harry Potter, asesinando a un compañero suyo en el proceso, solo para ganar prestigio social, para verse como un héroe?

—No.

La sala quedó en silencio nuevamente. Harry ya no entendía nada. Los padres de Draco, menos aún. Blaise y Pansy habían atado cabos y la chica soltó un jadeo al entender, mientras que el chico no pudo evitar un _¡No me jodas!_ que se escuchó bastante alto en toda la sala. Theo miraba sin comprender a sus dos amigos, como la mayoría de espectadores del juicio. El interrogador estaba perdido, sin entender nada tampoco.

—¿Por qué salvó usted al señor Potter? —preguntó, francamente confuso.

—Por que estoy enamorado de él.

_Continuará…_


	18. Sentencia

****18. Sentencia****

Y a partir de ahí todo fue caos. Algunos jadearon sorprendidos como Pansy, otros exclamaron cosas peores que la de Blaise, Rita Skeeter y todos los periodistas escribían a tal velocidad que sus manos eran apenas borrones para los demás. Los padres de Draco se quedaron congelados en sus asientos, sus rostros mostraron la sorpresa que los embargaba. Hermione negó con la cabeza para si misma, por no haberlo notado antes, Ron dejo escapar un ¡_La hostia!_ que se perdió entre los comentarios de los demás.

Y Harry… Se quedó mirando a Draco, sin saber como sentirse. Tenía el corazón acelerado y el pulso a mil. Deseaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de moverse.

No podía dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras, no bajo veritaserum. Merlín, ¿desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Antes o después de la única vez que se habían besado, que se había dejado arrastrar por él? Y si entonces ya lo quería, ¿Por qué no hizo nada, por que dejó que comenzara a salir con Justin, que pensara todo lo que pensó de él durante ese tiempo?

Había creído que su amor había terminado, que ya no sentía nada por él. Una sola frase por parte del Slytherin había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de que había estado engañándose a si mismo.

En medio del caos, Shackebolt consiguió recomponerse, pero la confusión aún estaba patente en él.

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? —dijo, más por curiosidad que profesionalidad.

—No lo sé. Me di cuenta durante la Batalla Final, pero creo que desde que desde finales de mi quinto año.

—¡Protesto! —exclamó el abogado de los Malfoy, saliendo también de su estupefacción—. Esa ha sido una pregunta personal no relacionada con el caso. Solicito que no conste en acta.

—Se acepta —respondió la Ministra de Magia Amelia Bones—. Céntrese en el caso, auror Shackebolt.

—¿Entonces, no hay nada más tras sus intenciones que su deseo de proteger al señor Potter a causa de sus sentimientos hacía él?

—Nada más.

—¿Realmente cree que el señor Duggham le hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina?

—Llegó a pronunciar "Ava", pero yo fui más rápido.

—Está bien, creo que es suficiente —anunció al auror, regresando a u lado de la tribuna.

—¿Alguien desea agregar algo más? —preguntó la ministra y al no obtener respuesta añadió—. El Wizengamot se retira a deliberar.

Y uno a uno, los magos fueron saliendo de la tribuna hacia la sala contigua para tomar una decisión. Un par de aurores le ayudaron a levantarse, algo mareado por la excesiva cantidad de veritaserum y lo llevaron de vuelta a los calabozos del Ministerio.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver Draco antes de abandonar la sala fue la penetrante mirada verde de Harry Potter sobre él. Le pareció que los aurores le trataban con más amabilidad que antes, especialmente por la ausencia del típico empujón con el que solían ayudarlo a entrar en su celda temporal.

El jurado tardó más de dos horas en alcanzar su veredicto. Cuando lo llevaron de vuelta, la ministra estaba en pie y los chicos que habían seguido a Merthon también estaban allí.

—Tras dos horas y treinta y cuatro minutos de deliberación, el Wizengamot proclama la siguiente sentencia: que los señores conocidos como Herman Cortés, Paul Higgman, Kurt Cobalt y Simon Spencer, en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales, atacaron con la maldición imperdonable Cruciatus al señor Harry James Potter y se les condena a 7 años de prisión en Azkaban más otros 5 años de libertad condicional sin poder utilizar su varita y a pagar al señor Potter un total de 100.000 galeones por daños y prejuicios cada uno. En caso de recaer en forma alguna en lo penal dentro de un computo de quince años desde su puesta en libertad se les concederá cadena perpetua —los aurores sacaron a los jóvenes de la sala, que tenían el rostro descompuesto, algunos de ellos lloraban llamando a sus padres, presentes en la sala—. En cuanto al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, este tribunal ha comprendido que actúo en defensa del señor Potter, desinteresadamente y sin ánimo de lucro. Pese a ello, no aprobamos el uso de la maldición asesina y responsabilizamos por completo al señor Malfoy de no haber buscado una alternativa a ella. Por ello, le condenamos a 2 años de prisión en Azkaban y 3 años más de libertad condicional sin uso de varita —la sala estalló en exclamaciones, muchas de ellas descontentas, ante lo cuál la Ministra tuvo que alzar la voz—… a pagar una multa por daños y prejuicios a la familia del señor Duggham de un millón de galeones y…

—¡NO! —se escuchó la voz de Narcisa Malfoy, totalmente descompuesta por la sentencia. Su marido, a su lado, apretaba los puños, sabiendo que su hijo estaba pagando injustamente por sus propias acciones, ya que el Wizengamot no podía realmente estarlo condenado por haber salvado a Potter. Y los Malfoy tenían tantos enemigos en Azkaban que era imposible esperar que su hijo saliera entero de allí. Morgana, era muy posible que su hijo jamás volviera con ellos si lo metían en esa cárcel.

—¡Guarden silencio! —ordenó un auror a la bulliciosa sala, en donde incluso los periodistas estaban mostrando su desacuerdo, en donde para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione Granger estaba con la cara roja por la furia gritado con los demás como Pansy, en donde Ronald Weasley estaba al lado de Zabini, ambos con los puños apretados y ganas de abalanzarse contra la ministra—. ¡Silencio o serán expulsados de la sala!

La amenaza no surtió el efecto deseado y los aurores comenzaron a sacar a la gente a la fuerza, entre ellos a sus amigos y a los dos gryffindors, a sus padres, a algunos periodistas y profesores. Pero no a Potter.

Este solo lo miraba directo a los ojos, como si no pudiera creer que estuvieran allí, que estuviera ocurriendo aquello. Draco le obsequió una sonrisa un tanto amarga y movió los labios despacio, gesticulando sin emitir sonido alguno las palabras _Te amo_. Mientras la ministra terminaba de dictar sentencia y, ajeno a la los disparos de las cámaras de los fotógrafos, a los murmullos en desacuerdo y a los aurores aún expulsando gente, a Harry le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla, sin poder dejar de mirar a Draco y moviendo los labios le respondió con un silencioso _Y yo a ti_.

Y entonces la sentencia terminó y los aurores se llevaron nuevamente al ahora prisionero Draco Malfoy.

_Continuará…_


	19. Sin libertad

****19. Sin libertad****

Tres meses después, Draco Malfoy era ingresado en el ala de máxima seguridad de San Mungo por segunda vez desde su llegada a Azkaban. Algún prisionero que el rubio se negaba a delatar le había clavado un trozo de vidrio en el muslo derecho, destrozando articulaciones y músculo.

Los sanadores actuaron rápido y sanaron la herida, pero quedó toda una noche ingresado allí mientras el tejido se reconstruía rápidamente a base de pociones y hechizos, recordando como la vez anterior en que le habían dado una paliza en el comedor penitenciario y le habían roto varios huesos del cuerpo y desencajado la mandíbula, necesito una semana para poder tenerse en pie.

Tanto el personal del hospital como los aurores lo trataban bien. Al margen de haber sido mortífago, le había salvado la vida a Harry Potter por amor. Al parecer eso convencía a cualquiera de que no era un mal tipo, había pensando con ironía durante su semana hospitalaria. Nada como arriesgar la vida por el héroe del mundo mágico, declarar su amor públicamente y ser condenado a una sentencia injusta para convertirse en el ídolo de las masas.

Seguramente lo hubiera pasado en grande al salir de Azkaban, pero dudaba que llegara a salir. En tres meses dos visitas al hospital. Le quedaban un año y nueve meses de encarcelamiento, era ridículo hacerse ilusiones. Allí estaban los mortífagos que habían odiado a su padre desde el principio, los que lo odiaban por haber salido indemne, los que lo odiaban por que su madre había mentido al Señor Oscuro y los había condenado y los chicos de Hogwarts que lo odiaban a él por frustrar sus planes de grandeza.

El deporte favorito de todos era _intenta matar a Draco Malfoy_ y nada importaba que los aurores estuvieran lo más cerca que les era posible de él, en algún momento relejaban un poco la vigilancia y ¡zas! visita a San Mungo.

Draco hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por poder enviar aunque fuera una sola lechuza a sus padres y despedirse. Lo malo es que estaba seguro que si en algún momento le ofrecían enviar una carta, lo cual era imposible debido el estricto régimen de incomunicación de los presos, está sería para Potter. Para preguntarle por que había llorado por él cuando no lo merecía, para agradecerle por que dijo "Y yo a ti", cuando sabía que estaba enamorado de Flint-Fletchey, para darle a su roto corazón un poco de calor antes de perder la libertad, por que a veces se permitía recordarlas y esas cuatro palabras le daban esperanzas para seguir adelante, aunque fueran mentira.

Tendido en la cama del hospital, se preguntó como irían las cosas en Hogwarts, si las emboscadas del grupo dirigido por Ginny Weasley continuarían y sus amigos se las devolverían, si por fin alguien les habría dicho a Weasley y Granger que sus sesiones de besuqueo en el lago eran de conocimiento público, si Pansy habría logrado regresar con su ex novio o habría empezado a salir con su cita de San Valentín, si Blaise se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de quidditch en su ausencia, cuantos libros se habría leído Theo en tres meses y como le iría a Potter con el Hufflepuff.

Esperaba que bien. La única vez que los había visto como pareja se había declarado frente a sus narices. Y aunque en ese momento le dolió, ahora se alegraba. Él había querido que el héroe fuese feliz, de ahí su persistente negativa a confesar sus sentimientos. Y cuando lo había hecho solo había sido bajo veritaserum y por que ya no podría hacer daño, no había ninguna posibilidad.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación silenciosamente, dejó algo sobre la mesita contigua a su cama y salió sin decir nada. Extrañado, se incorporó a duras penas y vio una caja de ranas de chocolate.

¿No podía estar envenenada, no? En San Mungo no tenían motivos para querer verlo muerto. O al menos no que el supiera, su padre había hecho siempre donaciones muy generosas al hospital durante sus galas benéficas.

Abrió la caja y atrapó al vuelo una rana que intentó escapar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al llevársela a la boca y comer. Chocolate… Dulce prohibido, tan diferente de la insípida comida carcelaria de los últimos tres meses.

Cuando fue a tomar otra rana, notó un pequeño trozo de pergamino en una de las esquinas. Curioso, lo tomó y leyó con rapidez.

_No pierdas la esperanza, estamos luchando por ti._

_Te queremos._

El pergamino tembló en sus manos y los ojos empezaron a escocerle, amenazando con llenarse de lágrimas que él no pensaba derramar. Por que por muy malherido que estuviese, por muchos golpes que le diera la vida y por más que intentaran asesinarlo, lo único que podía quebrarlo eran diez palabras de su madre y una caja de ranas de chocolate.

_Continuará…_


	20. Entrevista

****20. Entrevista****

Tomó asiento y depositó la grabadora de doble cinta sobre la mesa. La reportera alzó una ceja, un tanto indignada. Pero él había sido implacable respecto al tema. Sin grabación, no había entrevista.

Le dio al play y le indicó con un gesto que podía comenzar.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —fue el educado saludo con el que inicio todo—. En nombre de __El Profeta___, _gracias por permitirnos realizar esta entrevista.

—Gracias a ustedes por concederme esta oportunidad.

—Si no le importa, quisiera comenzar haciéndole varias preguntas.

—Siempre y cuando se mantenga dentro de lo acordado, no tendré problema alguno en responderle —advirtió, recordándole que no iba a decir nada sobre la guerra ni su papel en ella.

—Tengo entendido que su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no ha sido fácil. ¿Cómo se siente al respecto?

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que tratan de matarme —comentó, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Sin embargo, en anteriores entrevistas concedidas —evitó cuidadosamente mencionar que habían sido a _El ___Quisquilloso__—. Usted aseguró que esta ocasión lo ha marcado especialmente.

—No el hecho en sí, sino las consecuencias que ha tenido.

—¿La condena al señor Malfoy?

—La __injusta __condena al señor Malfoy.

—La opinión pública está divida al respecto, señor Potter. Las maldiciones imperdonables son condenadas con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. El señor Malfoy debería haber buscado una alternativa a la maldición mortal.

—Según las encuestas del mes pasado de la PLDM, más del setenta y cinco por cierto de los magos y brujas del país no están de acuerdo con la sentencia —la miró con seriedad, tratando de mantener la calma. __El Profeta __llevaba cinco meses haciendo campaña contra la __Plataforma para la Liberación de Draco Malfoy__. Por eso desde el principio había rechazado esa entrevista. Su amiga Hermione lo había convencido tras mostrarle un contrato en donde los obligaría a escribir palabra a palabra todo lo dicho sin poder realizar ninguna modificación—. Le recuerdo, además, que yo maté a Voldemort, aunque no fuera con un Avada Kedavra. Por esa misma regla de tres, debería estar en Azkaban.

—Las circunstancias de esa muerte fueron diferentes, señor Potter. Usted salvó miles de vidas —replicó tras estremecerse ante el nombre.

—Y Draco Malfoy salvó la mía. Eran cinco contra uno. ¿De verdad hay gente que piensa que debería haberse puesto a buscar otra solución en esos momentos? ¿Quizás un rápido repaso mental a todos los conjuros y hechizos legales que pudieran servirle? ¡No tuvo tiempo para nada! ¡Si no hubiera lanzado el Avada, yo estaría muerto y él también!

—Bien, creo que nos ha quedado claro su punto de vista —aseguró, apresurándose a cambiar de tema al notar la furia que embargaba al héroe—. Sabemos que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, no obstante, muchos de nuestros lectores se preguntan por que no ha iniciado sus estudios como auror.

—Ahora mismo estoy concentrando todos mis esfuerzos en la PLDM y me niego a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia mientras el Wizengamot actual se siga dejando llevar más por sus motivaciones personales que por las leyes que nos rigen a la hora de dictar sentencia.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave.

—No es la primera vez que la hago, así que no se sorprenda tanto. Más de la mitad de los miembros que componen el jurado han perdido algún ser querido durante la guerra. Los puedo entender, por que estoy en su misma situación, pero no apoyarlos. Ya tuvimos suficiente con la discriminación hacia los nacidos de muggle, no quiero vivir en un mundo que desprecia a los hijos de mortífago. Ellos no tienen la culpa de las acciones de sus progenitores.

—El señor Draco Malfoy fue un mortífago, señor Potter. Figura en el registro de magos que llevan la marca tenebrosa.

—Yo también la llevaría si me dan a elegir entre tatuarme el brazo o quedarme sin padres —respondió con sequedad.

—Pero durante la guerra él…

—Creo, señora, que nuestro contrato estipula que no debe hacer mención alguna a la guerra. Y que en el momento en que lo hiciera yo sería libre de retirarme, así que, con su permiso, creo que ya he dicho todo cuanto considero necesario —se levantó, molesto.

—¡Espere! ¿Qué hay de la señorita Ginevra Weasley? ¿Es cierto que está consultando a un psicomago? —Preguntó, a la desesperada—. ¿Y que hay de esos rumores que apuntan a que estuvo manteniendo una relación con el señor Justin Fint-Fletchley durante el curso? ¿Es por eso que trata de liberar a Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué es gay y comprende sus sentimientos hacia usted?

—Le sugiero que tenga cuidado con lo que publica —advirtió fríamente—. Por que no me lo pensaré dos veces a la hora de demandarlos por difamación. Y el único motivo por el que quiero a Draco Malfoy fuera de Azkaban es por que no merece estar allí.

Salio de la habitación dando un portazo. Sus amigos estaban esperándole fuera, junto con Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Qué tal fue?

—No sé ni para que me he molestado. Son unos cerrados de mente. Me he largado en cuanto ha dicho la palabra guerra. Bendita cláusula —comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del periódico, rumbo a la salida—. Al final, me ha preguntado sobre Ginny y Justin —Ron se sobresaltó—. No te preocupes, no creo que diga nada. La he amenazado con demandarla y no creo que se arriesgue sin estar del todo segura.

—Aún me extraña que el Hufflepuff zoquete no haya abierto la boca —soltó Pansy, venenosa—. ¿Con que lo amenazaste a él?

—Con nada —aseguró el moreno.

—Castración permanente.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó el pelirrojo, incrédulo. Harry se la quedó mirando pasmado.

—¿Qué? Lo pillé alardeando con un grupo de Ravenclaws dos días antes de final de curso. Y pensé que no te gustaría ser portada de __Corazón de Bruja __otra vez.

—Lo soy de todas maneras, día sí y día también.

—Ah, pero te gusta que especulen sobre tu romance secreto con Malfoy, admítelo. Sé que te has suscrito y escondes las revistas en tu baúl.

—No lo puedo creer, Potter. Nunca pensé que leyeras esa basura.

—Calla, Zabini. Tengo derecho a saber que diablos se van inventando de mí.

—Pues no te has suscrito a __El Profeta __—apuntó la Gryffindor.

—¿Para qué? Si cada vez que entras por la chimenea de Grimmauld Place me das el parte completo.

—Es por las fotos que publican —susurró Hermione a Pansy bastante alto—. El Martes sacaron un reportaje sobre la infancia de Malfoy. Yo creo que planea hacer un albúm.

—Merlín, nunca pensé que Potter fuera tan cursi —admitió la Slytherin—. Aunque claro, tampoco me imaginaba que él muy idiota estaba enamorado de Draco desde principios de curso.

—¡Oye, que la culpa es de Malfoy por andar guardando el secreto y auto-sacrificándose, como todo un Gryffindor!

—Sin insultar, Weasley —pidió Zabini, haciendo que todos rieran.

—Os estoy escuchando, ¿sabéis? —soltó Harry, indignado.

Pero no le hicieron ningún caso. Al salir del edificio, se aparecieron en su siguiente destino. Aún tenían mucho que hacer ese día.

_Continuará…_


	21. Consejo

****Beta: ****Druida

****21. Consejo****

Lucius Malfoy salió de la chimenea con su usual elegancia. Su esposa Narcissa y el abogado de la familia ya estaban esperándolo en la salita del Ministerio dispuesta para los familiares del acusado.

—Estoy tan nerviosa —le comentó, sabiendo que los demás aún tardarían un poco más en llegar, mientras retorcía sus enguantadas manos una y otra vez.

—No tienes por qué. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella miró con desconfianza a su marido.

—No estoy tan segura. Temo que esta vez, en lugar de rebajar la condena la alarguen. Algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot están furiosos porque Potter ha puesto a la opinión pública contra ellos. Merlín, Lucius, __El Profeta __publicó ayer que, durante el último partido de Quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead contra los Kenmare Kestrels, le lanzaron tomates a Donald Landon. ¡Y sabes muy bien la influencia que tiene en el tribunal!

—No se angustie, señora Malfoy —apuntó el letrado—. Con el testimonio del señor Potter tenemos muchas más posibilidades de las que imagina.

No pareció más tranquila por esas palabras, pero la chimenea comenzó a destellar verde y con apenas un minuto de diferencia llegaron Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.

—Buenas tardes, señores Malfoy, señor Pelletier —saludó la joven—. Me alegro de que por fin hayan fijado la fecha después de tenernos dos semanas esperando. Aunque ha sido totalmente desconsiderado por su parte avisarnos solo con cuatro horas de antelación, Theo esta en Francia y no podrá coger un traslador hasta las siete.

—Creo que tenían la esperanza de que con tan poco tiempo, no acudiéramos.

—Probablemente tienes razón, Blaise. ¿Alguien ha avisado a Potter y sus amigos?

—Tiene que haberle llegado la lechuza del Ministerio, esta registrado como líder y gerente de la PLDM —le recordó el chico.

—Sí, pero no confío en esos burócratas imbéciles.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó el Slytherin, mirando significativamente a los padres de Draco .

—Ah, mis disculpas. Tiendo a olvidar donde están mis modales cuando se trata del Wizengamot —susurró con algo de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, Pansy —tranquilizó Narcisa—. Comprendemos como te sientes.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, pensando en lo que tenían por delante: su oportunidad para sacar a Draco Malfoy de Azkaban o para empeorar su sentencia si jugaban mal sus cartas y al Wizengamot le daba por revisar los crímenes de guerra del rubio. Y la situación era tan complicada…

La chimenea llameó de nuevo y por ella apareció el joven y aclamado héroe del mundo mágico, absolutamente elegante con una túnica verde botella que hacía destacar sus ojos. Los dejó pasmados, era la primera vez que lo veían vistiendo ropa propia de los magos, ya que no le habían prestado ninguna atención durante el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, concentrados como habían estado en sus respectivas citas.

—P-potter… Estás…

—Increíble —completó Zabini, dándole un discreto codazo a su amiga, temiendo que comenzase a babear en cualquier momento.

—¿A que sí? —animó Hermione Granger llegando tras él—. Y tú no querías ponértela, hombre de poca fe.

El chico no respondió y fue a sentarse a una de las butacas de la salita. Poco después se le unieron Ron y Blaise. Las chicas se quedaron comentando sobre lo apuesto que se veía, para su bochorno.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó al grupo de jóvenes y le pidió a Harry que lo acompañase un momento. Extrañado, el chico lo siguió y se ubicaron en un rincón, un poco apartados del resto. Notó que los demás los observaban con mayor o menor grado de disimulo, intrigados por si el hombre había averiguado que los sentimientos de su hijo eran correspondidos y se proponía aclarar las cosas con él.

—Escúcheme, señor Potter. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle lo que está haciendo por Draco, pese a nuestros… desacuerdos pasados.

—Si se pueden llamar así —no pudo evitar una pequeña risa—. No tiene nada que agradecerme, su hijo me salvó la vida. Haré todo cuanto sea necesario para sacarlo de Azkaban.

—Es un joven extraño, señor Potter. No muchos tomarían tan a la ligera el pasado en las presentes circunstancias. Y por lo que le ha comentado a mi esposa por carta Pansy, sus últimos días en el colegio los dedicó a defender a los alumnos de Slytherin.

—Tanto como defender no. Tan solo me permití un par de palabras en medio del Gran Comedor hacia las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. La directora se encargó del resto.

—Entonces, permítame a mi unas palabras ahora y acépteme un consejo —el hombre lo miró intensamente—. No intente convencerlos. He visto en sus entrevistas como se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y funciona con el público en general, pero no le servirá de nada con el Wizengamot. Están, cuanto menos, furiosos con usted. No obtendrá ningún tipo de comprensión por su parte.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Los amenazo de muerte?

—¿Sería capaz? —preguntó, divertido.

—No me ponga a prueba —respondió, peligrosamente seguro de si mismo.

—Amenazarlos sería negativo para nuestros intereses. Lo que quiero, señor Potter, es que se delaten a si mismos. Recuerde que esta revisión de la sentencia no la hemos conseguido simplemente por que la gente está indignada, sino por sus insinuaciones de que el jurado se está guiando por sus propios rencores personales a la hora de aplicar la ley. Necesita demostrar que esto es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que los haga enfadar? —sonrió.

—Exactamente, señor Potter. Tanto como pueda.

Minutos después, una voz procedente del techo de la salita les informó de que la apelación a la sentencia de Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de comenzar.

_Continuará…_


	22. Artimaña y resolución

****Beta: ****Druida

****22. Artimaña y resolución****

Donald Landon podría decir, sin lugar a dudas, que nunca antes se había sentido tan furioso y ofendido. Tenía su rechoncha cara roja y los puños apretados a sus costados.

No era el único, a su alrededor, sus compañeros, elegidos durante las últimas votaciones al igual que él para ocupar sus escaños en el tribunal, daban signos de estar en menor o mayor grado de furia.

Y todo por ese muchacho irritante, maleducado y manipulador que llevaba hablando por lo menos veinte minutos y no parecía muy dispuesto a terminar.

—En cuanto a la señora Jessica Vesely —y la aludida estrechó los ojos preparándose para lo que vendría—. La señora un tanto rellenita de la tercera fila…—informó, señalándola descaradamente con el dedo.

—¡Protesto, está faltando al respeto a un miembro del Wizengamot! —exigió otro miembro del mismo.

—Se acepta. Señor Potter, nuevamente he de pedirle que modere su lenguaje o deberé finalizar su testimonio.

—Como ya he dicho antes, señora Ministra, es solo para asegurarme de estar hablando de la persona correcta —sonrió encantadoramente, sabiendo que, gracias a la gran cantidad de periodistas presentes en la sala, si le hacía regresar a su asiento estos pasarían meses especulando sobre que tenía que esconder el Wizengamot que no había dejado hablar hasta el final al gran héroe—. Como iba diciendo, la señora Vesely perdió a su hermana en medio de la guerra, a manos de los mortífagos y pasó varios meses…

Donald lanzó una mirada de apoyó a la mujer que estaba siendo "atacada" por el maldito niño que vivió en aquella ocasión.

Al principio de la apelación se había sentido muy seguro de si mismo. Había conseguido que Draco Malfoy no estuviera presente en la sala, argumentando que ya tenían su testimonio y era del todo innecesario. Su grupo lo había apoyado rápidamente y la Ministra había cedido a la presión.

Ver la cara de Harry Potter cuando se paró en medio de la sala y le comunicaron la medida había sido la justa recompensa por todos los problemas que le había ocasionado su puñetera estrategia de desacreditación pública. Además no había podido evitar sonreírle con suficiencia a Lucius Malfoy, quién lamentablemente si había sido capaz de mantener una expresión indiferente, no como su esposa o los chiquillos que lo rodeaban, devastados por no poder verlo tras seis meses de encarcelamiento.

Cuando el chico se sobrepuso de la noticia, comenzó analizando el estado del preso, de sus cuatro visitas a San Mungo y su temor a que no saliera vivo de la cárcel. Pero luego, para su sorpresa, pasó a hablar de todas y cada una de las pérdidas de los miembros más recientes del tribunal, exponiendo a veces, como si fuera sin querer, hechos vergonzosos o privados.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, el señor Donald Landon —el mencionado lo taladró con una mirada furiosa, tratando de intimidarlo y que se callara—. Creo que a él no necesito señalarlo, todos pudimos ver sus fotos en __El Profeta __hace unos días —comentó, divertido, recordándole el maldito reportaje donde había sido humillantemente expuesto al mundo mágico con la túnica y el orgullo manchados de tomate—. Bien, el señor Landon perdió a su mujer y su hijo durante la guerra. Debo decir que de una forma bastante cobarde, ya que se apresuró a escapar de la casa en el momento del ataque, sin preocuparse de la vida de sus seres queridos…

—¡Eso no fue así! —gritó el hombre, fuera de sus casillas, mientras los periodistas escribían como locos y le sacaban fotografían sin parar.

—Su vecina, la señora Thompson, nos lo confirmó.

—¡Mi vecina tiene ochenta años y no ve más allá de sus narices! —explotó—. ¡Esto es un ataque directo al Wizengamot, señor Potter! ¡No está exponiendo su punto de vista, como supuestamente iba a hacer, sino relatando nuestra vida por fascículos! Me niego a seguir escuchando nada más —aseguró, recibiendo muestras de apoyo en sus compañeros más cercanos—. ¡Me resulta inconcebible pensar que usted nos salvó de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡No es más que un muchachito altanero y presuntuoso que solo busca llamar la atención!

—Vaya —comentó el chico, aparentemente impresionado e impactado—. Entonces, imagino que los rumores sobre lo que hace con su perro tampoco son ciertos, ¿no?

La sala entera jadeó. Los señores Malfoy y los amigos de Harry lo miraron boquiabiertos. Aquello no estaba preparado. La prensa se había vuelto loca, algunos comenzaron a preguntar en voz alta si era cierto, ocasionando que los aurores tuvieran que intervenir para mantener el silencio.

—Señor Potter, he de pedirle que…—comenzó la Ministra.

— ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A INSINUAR ESO?! —gritó, completamente fuera de sí Landon, levantándose, con la cara roja de la furia—. ¡Yo no soy ninguna clase de pervertido sexual, como su asqueroso amigo maricón! ¡Se arrepentirá de esto, Potter! ¡Le juro que el maldito mortífago pasará el resto de su vida en Azkaban! ¡Él… él y su maldito padre! ¡Jamás esperé que los defendiera de esa manera, precisamente usted! ¡Pero creo que ya sé por que lo hace! ¡Usted también es un maldito maricón, ¿a qué sí? —bajó el tono de voz hasta su nivel normal, con un deje de amenaza en cada una de sus palabras—. Los desviados como usted no deberían tener lugar en nuestra sociedad —terminó, recibiendo una salva de aplausos de los magos que lo rodeaban.

Se sentó, completamente satisfecho de si mismo. Hasta que lo notó.

Harry Potter estaba sonriendo son socarronería. Dando una mirada rápida a la sala, descubrió a Lucius Malfoy haciendo lo mismo. Y se preocupó.

—¿Qué demonios les hace tanta gracia? —alcanzó a murmurar, desconcertado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que toda la sala había quedado en silencio y Amelia Bones, Ministra de Magia, tenía los ojos clavados en él y su grupo. Al igual que el sector del Wizengamot que habían conseguido sus escaños poco después de que terminará la guerra y participaron en los juicios contra los mortífagos.

El abogado de los Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, tranquilamente.

—Les ruego que disculpen la forma de proceder del señor Potter, es joven e impulsivo, y …creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no reacciona bien ante las injusticias —comentó—. Esta apelación nos fue concedida a fin de poder demostrar que el Wizengamot, o al menos gran parte de el, no condenó al señor Malfoy por haber lanzado el Avada Kedavra contra el señor Duggham, sino por sus pasadas y ya absueltas acciones como mortífago durante la guerra —hizo una pausa—. Además, parece ser que algunos miembros del tribunal no están capacitados para juzgar con igualdad a las personas que tienen determinadas preferencias sexuales. Por todas estas razones, pido la libertad condicional para el señor Malfoy.

Amelia Bones calló durante largo rato. Toda la sala parecía pendiente de ella. Tras unos eternos minutos que pusieron a Harry más nervioso que todos los gritos de Landon, la mujer lo miró a él y pareció tomar una decisión.

—Lamento, señor Potter, que tenga que ver como el mundo que salvó parece incapaz de aprender de sus errores pasados —dijo, sonando muy cansada—. Como Ministra de Magia, le concedo la libertad condicional al señor Malfoy. Se realizará una nueva revisión del caso y se proclamará una sentencia definitiva cuando el __nuevo__Wizengamot este listo para ello —anunció, bajando de la tarima y saliendo por la puerta, seguida de los encargados de cada departamento, ante el bullicio que despertó la noticia.

Harry se acercó a sus amigos, loco de alegría, y se fundieron en un abrazo colectivo, al cuál se unieron Pansy y Blaise sin dudarlo. Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy no podían dejar de sonreír. Su hijo volvería a casa por fin.

—Señor Potter —llamó alguien y este abandonó el abrazo para encontrarse con un par de atrevidos reporteros que habían escapado de su zona correspondiente en la sala de juicios. —. ¿Exactamente cuáles son los rumores que circulan sobre el señor Landon y su perro?

—Oh, ¿eso? —sonrió despampanante—. Todos los vecinos del barrio coinciden en que, pese a su apariencia severa, el señor Landon adopta una actitud indudablemente tierna cuando sale a jugar con su perro __Trueno__al jardín y le lanza la pelotita de goma.

_Continuará…_


	23. Serpiente entrometida

****Beta: ****Druida

****23. Serpiente entrometida****

—¡Por fin! —exclamó la chica en cuanto salió de la chimenea—. ¡Llevo media hora esperándote! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Harry la miró extrañado y un poco molesto. Planeaba llegar y tomar un largo y relajante baño, después de tres horas jugando al Quiddicth estaba sudado y apestaba. No tenía ganas de charlar precisamente con ella en ese momento.

Se maldijo mentalmente por haber olvidado modificar las protecciones de Grimmauld Place, excluyendo a sus antiguos compañeros de la PLDM.

—Para empezar, no recuerdo haberte invitado a venir, Parkinson —echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de Zabini, pero este no parecía estar presente—. Y para tu información, estaba en la Madriguera.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero las delicadas y cuidadas manos de ella tomaron uno de sus brazos prisionero y lo obligó a encararla.

—Hace más de dos meses que no me llamas por mi apellido, Gryffindor idiota, así que no empieces ahora —reprochó, empezando a enfadarse—. Sé que no es el mejor momento y que tendría que haberte mandado una lechuza para quedar, pero ya no aguanto más. Hace una semana que salió de Azkaban, ¿por qué demonios no has ido a verlo?

—Porque no quiere verme —respondió con sencillez, en el fondo sintiéndose muy dolido por eso—. Me escribió una maldita carta pidiéndome que me mantuviera alejado él, que me estaba agradecido por todo lo que había hecho para que le concedieran la libertad condicional, pero que en estos momentos no se siente preparado para verme —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con resentimiento—. Ahora que ya lo sabes, te agradecería que me dejases solo.

—Menudo idiota —soltó entonces Pansy, sorprendiéndolo—. El muy imbécil se muere de ganas de verte, Harry. Apenas se puede creer todo lo que has hecho por él.

—¿Entonces para qué demonios me pide que me mantenga lejos?

—Bueno, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Acaba de salir de Azkaban, está muy delgado y demacrado. Mentalmente tampoco se encuentra muy bien, se sobresalta al mínimo ruido y siempre parece estar alerta, a la espera de un ataque. Casi no duerme —añadió con angustia—. Creo que, nuevamente, no se siente digno de ti. O piensa que lo verás y echarás a correr por su aspecto.

—¡Se encuentra en esas condiciones por haberme salvado la vida! —exclamó, indignado al creer que Malfoy lo consideraba alguien tan ruin—. ¿Cómo puede pensar que mis sentimientos por él cambiarían solo por su apariencia?

—Eso tienes que decírselo a él. Tienes que verlo, Harry. Solo tú puedes convencerlo de que se deje de estupideces y le dé una oportunidad a lo que sea que hay entre vosotros.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —cuestionó, comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado—. No quiere verme, no puedo aparecerme en su casa, ni entrar por la chimenea. Y si aparezco en los terrenos estoy seguro de que sus elfos domésticos me echarán sin contemplaciones.

—No pienses tanto y vete a la ducha —ordenó la chica, señalando la puerta—. Te doy quince minutos para volver aquí limpio, tan peinado como puedas y con la mejor ropa que tengas —anunció, sonriendo de forma depredadora—.Yo sí puedo aparecerme en la Mansión Malfoy.

Veinte minutos después, Harry bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, vestido con unos apretados vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca, para encontrarse a Pansy sentada en la mesa del salón bebiendo distraídamente de la taza de té, que probablemente Kreacher le habría preparado, mientras ojeaba unos pergaminos con interés.

—¿Me puedes explicar que hacen estos planos de Azkaban aquí, con todas estas anotaciones que parecen indicar un sospechoso plan de rescate al prisionero de la celda 347?

—Siempre es bueno tener un plan B —comentó, devolviéndole la brillante sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo—. No estaba seguro de si conseguiríamos la apelación o si esta saldrían bien. Así que decidí que si no lo conseguía por las buenas, sería por las malas.

Ella se levantó y se acercó, cogiéndole la mano y estrechándosela con fuerza.

—Convéncelo, Harry —le pidió—. Porque no va a encontrar a nadie mejor que tú, nunca —hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de lo cursi que había sonado y añadió—. Aunque te mezcles con sangre sucias y tengas un nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante la última frase. Y con un ligero "plop" ambos se desaparecieron.

_Continuará…_


	24. Ríndete

****Beta: ****Druida

****24. Ríndete****

Pansy lo había dejado justo en frente a la habitación de Draco, desapareciéndose segundos después de decirle que el chico dormía unas cuantas horas todas las tardes por recomendación de su medimago y amenazarlo con un hechizo de impotencia de por vida si lo despertaba antes de tiempo.

Entró, abriendo y cerrando la puerta lentamente. Avanzó hasta la majestuosa cama de matrimonio despacio, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Draco se encontraba justo en medio, vestido con un pijama blanco que seguramente costaba más que su mejor túnica de gala. La chica no le había mentido: parecía demacrado. Su piel, ya pálida de por si, había perdido el poco color que alguna vez tuviera. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas y su rubio cabello yacía desordenado sobre la almohada, algo mustio. Estaba mucho peor que durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Le había crecido bastante el pelo durante sus seis meses de encierro y se preguntó si lo mantendría así o si se lo cortaría cuando se encontrarse mejor.

Se le marcaban los huesos en algunas zonas de su cuerpo, debido a su extrema delgadez. En la mesilla de noche pudo ver un maletín lleno de pociones vitamínicas y energéticas, además de unas cuantas para dormir sin sueños.

Había estado muy enfadado con él, dispuesto a gritarle cuatro cosas respecto a no estar juntos ahora que por fin podían, pero de pronto, toda su ira se había esfumado. Si estuviera en su lugar, seguramente también le habría pedido un tiempo para recuperarse.

El problema estaba en que, como bien había señalado Pansy, Malfoy no querría verlo tampoco estando sano, porque no se sentía a su altura. Tenía que cortar esa línea de pensamiento como fuera, antes de que pasara más tiempo y fuera imposible convencerlo de lo contrario.

Se sentó en la silla dispuesta junto a la cama, en donde seguramente Narcissa habría pasado algunas noches velando el sueño de su hijo, y decidió esperar, observando al chico dormir con tranquilidad, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

Estaba enamorado de él. Lo había estado desde hacía casi un año y siempre pensó que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. ¿Por qué había tenido que descubrir que era correspondido al mismo tiempo que lo perdía? ¿Por qué las cosas en su vida no podían ser, por una maldita y puñetera vez, normales?

Draco murmuró algo y se agitó un poco. Lo vio aferrar las sábanas blancas con fuerza y suspirar de alivio antes de abrir los ojos lentamente. Quizás había temido, por un momento, estar de vuelta en Azkaban. Bostezó y estiró los brazos de una forma bastante perezosa.

Harry se río sin poder evitarlo, por que el gesto había sido muy poco elegante para venir de él. Un poco asustado, el chico clavó rápidamente sus ojos grises en él y, a juzgar por como los abrió, acabó de despertarse de golpe.

—¿Potter? —su voz ligeramente rasposa le hizo alzar una ceja, interrogante, al aludido. Luego debió de recordar que Simon Spencer habría tratado de asfixiarlo durante una cena hacía tres semanas, en el que había sido el cuarto intento de asesinato durante su encarcelamiento y notó como se obligaba a si mismo a mantener la calma.

—Buenas tardes —saludo el moreno—. Y puedes llamarme Harry.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la defensiva, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas como si fuera algo vergonzoso que ocultar—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Me cansé de esperar, Draco —le dijo con franqueza, intentando mantener un tono neutro y no enfurecerse—. En cuanto a cómo he conseguido colarme en tu habitación, podríamos decir que Pansy estaba tan cansada como yo de que no te decidieras a dar el primer paso.

—La mataré —aseguró con voz venenosa y luego se encogió, apretando con los brazos las piernas contra él y ocultando su rostro a la altura de sus rodillas—. Maldito seas, no quería que me vieras así —murmuró furioso—. ¡Márchate!

—Lo siento, pero no me iré hasta hablar contigo —suspiró y se sentó en la cama—. No me importa como te veas, Draco. Eso solo demuestra cuanto has sacrificado por mí.

El rubio no dijo nada, tampoco se movió. Harry se quedó esperando unos minutos, pero cuando fue evidente que no pensaba conversar con él, se acercó y deshizo su posición, tomando su cara entre las manos y obligándolo a mirarle.

—Te quiero —admitió, acercando su rostro hasta apoyar con cuidado su frente contra la de él—. No quiero jugar más, no quiero pensar de ti cosas que no son, ni tener que pelear para sacarte de Azkaban por que no me dices nada —el chico se agitó, tratando de separarse, pero el moreno era más fuerte y lo mantuvo cerca, hasta que finalmente decidió acorralarlo y lo abrazó, rodeándolo e impidiéndole huir hasta que terminara de hablar—. Quiero conocerte mejor. Y al diablo con tu papel durante la guerra y lo que la prensa y el puto mundo tengan que decir sobre nosotros. Quiero intentarlo de todas formas.

—¿Y el Hufflepuff? —susurró Draco, contra la tela de su camisa.

—No lo sé, ni me importa. Terminé con el al día siguiente de tu juicio —se detuvo unos segundos y lo abrazo un poco más fuerte—. No lo quería. Nunca lo llegue a querer.

—Pero… —se dio cuenta de que el rubio intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enumerar todos los problemas que una relación entre ellos le ocasionaría, pero él estaba tan cerca y lo estaba desarmando con tanta facilidad, que simplemente las palabras morían en su boca antes de ser pronunciadas. Merlín, sabía que Draco también lo quería y después de todo lo que habían pasado, era incapaz de rechazarlo una vez más—. Potter…

—Shhh —lo calló, separándolo un poco de su cuerpo, apenas unos centímetros y llevando uno de sus brazos hasta su nuca, poniéndose cara a cara—. Después —pidió—. Dímelo después.

Y dejó caer su rostro contra el suyo, besándolo con suavidad y aferrándolo con su otro brazo por la cintura. Mientras, Draco colocaba sus manos en sus costados de forma inconsciente, completamente perdido en las sensaciones que le estaban despertando los suaves labios del moreno contra las suyos.

_Continuará…_


	25. Amigos

****Beta: ****Druida

****25. Amigos****

…y menos mal que lo conseguimos —afirmó Pansy, terminando una larga y detallada explicación sobre todos los movimientos de la PLDM durante los seis meses de encarcelamiento—. Por que este idiota —señaló al chico junto a Draco— ya tenía armado todo un plan de fuga para sacarte de Azkaban. Vi lo planos y todo —añadió, un poco escandalizada.

Harry se deleitó con la sonrisa que Draco le dirigió en esos momentos y, por un instante, olvidó donde y con quién estaban así que simplemente agachó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente.

—Oh, por favor, no hagas eso —pidió la atormentada voz de su amigo Ron y se obligó a romper el beso y a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia—. Y tampoco me mires así. Estoy esforzándome por aceptarlo, ¿vale? —reprochó—. Solo para de comerle el morro al hurón en mi presencia.

Hermione y Pansy rieron con ganas ante el intento del pelirrojo de superar la incomodidad que sentía ante la homosexualidad, mientras que Blaise y Theo simplemente alzaron una ceja, sin acabar de entenderlo.

—¿Nos ayudas a sacarlo de Azkaban y no aguantas que se den un besito en tus narices? Pues menos mal que Draco está demasiado débil como para hacer otras cosas, Weasley.

—Cierra la boca, Zabini —exigió, tapándose los oídos con las manos de manera infantil—. No quiero saberlo.

Está vez las risas fueron de todos. Harry entrelazó una de sus manos con una del rubio, sin importarle lo tierno del gesto y que sus dos amigas sonrieran con suficiencia al verlo. La mirada atormentada de su mejor amigo fue lo único que le supo mal, aunque no demasiado.

En esos momentos aparecieron un par de los elfos domésticos de la Mansión, trayendo una nueva tetera y rellenado las bandejas vacías con galletas y dulces.

—¿Y bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada sobre los sirvientes—. ¿Ya has decidido que vas a hacer con tu futuro?

—A decir verdad, sí —sonrió—. Me presenté a las pruebas como buscador de varios equipos de Quiddicth. Dos de ellos están interesados en ficharme como titular.

—¡Eso es genial, compañero! —exclamó en seguida Ron, absolutamente feliz de que la conversación ya no girara en torno a él y sus problemillas con el tema gay.

—Pero… Potter… ¡Todo el mundo mágico espera que seas auror! —soltó Pansy, alucinada, como sus otros compañeros de Slytherin—. Tú mismo dejaste caer durante las entrevistas que no entrabas en la Academia por que no estabas de acuerdo con el Wizengamot, pero la ministra ya se ha puesto en marcha y ha colocado las pruebas psicológicas adecuadas para asegurase que cualquier idiota que obtenga un puesto en el tribunal no lo hace por rencor ni por ansias de venganza

—Me alegro por ello —aseguró, tranquilamente—. Pero nunca dije que entraría a trabajar para el Ministerio después de que lo hiciera. Y creo que ya he tenido suficientes aventuras para llenar una o dos vidas más —sonrió nuevamente—. Quiero dedicarme a algo que me guste y no a lo que todo el mundo espera que haga. No pienso pasarme la vida detrás de nada que no sea una snitch.

—Eh… Has pensado…—Hermione pareció necesitar unos momentos para formular la pregunta, como si no supiera como decirlo exactamente—. ¿Has pensado que quizás solo te han cogido por que eres Harry Potter?

—Oh, pero es que el que se presentó a las pruebas era un tal Louise Evans, Hermione. Y no se parecía en nada a Harry Potter, te lo aseguro —le guiñó un ojo—. Usé la multijugos con el permiso del nuevo jefazo del departamento de aurores, Kingsley Shackebolt. Y cuando entregué la solicitud lancé un hechizo sobre el pergamino, de forma que mi verdadero nombre solo se rebelaría si aceptaban al candidato.

La chica calló, impresionada por la astucia de su amigo. Los demás también lo miraban asombrados, menos Theo, que había pasado poco tiempo con él y prefirió volverse hacía Draco.

—¿Y tú has pensado en algo? —preguntó y luego añadió con malicia—. ¿O has estado demasiado ocupado con Potter esta última semana?

—No seas idiota —advirtió, sin enfadarse realmente—.Escribí una carta a McGonagall y voy a presentarme de forma extraordinaria a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. —hizo una pausa para tomar aire, aun tenía la garganta irritada por el intento de asfixia y era molesto—. Ella misma me evaluará de todas las asignaturas cuando esté bien del todo. Y para tu información…—lo miró de mala manera—. Harry ha estado ayudándome a prepararme.

—¿Para cuando estarás totalmente recuperado? —quiso saber Blaise, interesado. Draco ya no tenía ojeras y su tez había recuperado algo de color. Su cabello estaba sano y limpio, recogido en una coleta. Lo único era que seguía muy delgado.

—Dentro de una semana mis fuerzas volverán a lo que eran antes —miró al moreno a su lado de forma depredadora—. Llevará un poco más recuperar todo mi peso, ya que no engordo con facilidad.

—No te atrevas a quejarte por eso —murmuró Pansy bastante cabreada.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que alguien esté a dieta, querida —le respondió el rubio, sonriendo y tomando una galleta recubierta de fresa en las mismas narices de la chica y dándole un mordisco—. Deliciosa. ¿Quieres una, Pansy?

Ella lo ignoró y miró a Harry acusadoramente. Este tuvo la vergüenza de sentirse un poco culpable. Draco había estado incordiándola desde que la delató "en un descuido" como la causante de su aparición en la Mansión Malfoy.

Afortunadamente, la llegada de Narcissa anunciando que era el momento de que el rubio durmiera sus tres horas de siesta por recomendación del medimago lo salvó de tener que disculparse nuevamente.

La señora de la casa se marchó apenas los amigos de su hijo comenzaron a despedirse y regresar a sus hogares por la red flú.

Cuando le tocó el turno de irse a Harry, se quedó mirando al rubio, interrogante. Malfoy pareció dudar un segundo y luego, en lugar de soltar su mano, se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en lo labios.

Subieron juntos a la habitación y Harry se quitó la camisa que llevaba, dejando su pecho al descubierto mientras que, de espaldas a él, Draco se ponía el pijama.

Esa era una regla no escrita entre ellos: no mirarse en esos momentos. El rubio no estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo y le había pedido que respetara su privacidad hasta estar lo suficientemente recuperado. El Gryffindor había accedido sin discutir, poco dispuesto a causarle ningún tipo de incomodidad.

Una vez estuvieron listos, se metieron en la cama y Draco se acurrucó contra el moreno, mientras este estiraba un brazo para coger una poción para dormir sin sueños de la mesita de noche y pasársela.

Apenas dos minutos después de bebérsela, el rubio yacía dormido, atrapado entre los brazos de Harry.

Y si por él fuera, nunca saldría de ellos.

_Continuará…_


	26. Juntos para siempre

**26. Juntos para siempre**

Una semana después, Harry salió de la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy con la carta que Draco le había enviado esa misma mañana en la mano. Había terminado su entrenamiento diario de Quidditch con los Chudley Cannons, con los cuales aún no había debutado ya que la liga comenzaría el mes siguiente, y solo había pasado por Grimmauld Place para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. No le gustaba usar los vestuarios del club desde que _Corazón de Bruja_ había prometido una importante suma de galeones a cualquier mago o bruja que enviará una foto de él desnudo.

Al momento de llegar, un elfo doméstico se apareció ante él, comunicándole que Draco lo esperaba en su habitación.

Curioso, el moreno se apresuró a subir las escaleras y tomar el pasillo de la derecha. Llamó una vez a la puerta y con un corto _Adelante _entró.

Draco lo esperaba de pie en el balconcito de su habitación, sonriendo. Harry se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio el rubio solo se dejó hacer, pero terminó por pasarle los brazos por la espalda y apretarlo contra sí.

La posición no era incomoda, puesto que Harry ahora era solo unos centímetros más bajo que el rubio.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa porque viniera? —preguntó Harry, haciendo referencia al seco _Ven en cuanto acabes el entrenamiento. D.M._ de su carta.

—Ah, si —dijo Draco, separándose de él para dirigirse a su escritorio y coger un pergamino enrollado que había sobre este—. Por esto —añadió, tendiéndole el pergamino para que lo cogiera.

Harry lo tomó y lo desplegó, leyendo un poco por encima el contenido.

—¿Te han dado el alta? —preguntó, maravillado, a lo que el rubio respondió sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente—. ¡Eso es fantástico, Draco! —exclamó feliz, acercándose a él y dándole un corto beso en los labios—. Ahora ya solo te queda recuperar un poco más de peso.

—Y eso no es lo mejor —dijo Draco con picardía, reteniendo a su novio cogiéndole el cuello de la camisa para impedir que se alejara—. Mis padres han salido a tomar el té a casa de los Parkinson. Y no volverán hasta muy, muy tarde —añadió, rodeandole el cuello con los brazos para darle un beso largo y profundo que los dejó jadeando.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry. Y no sé refería precisamente a la hora de llegada de los señores Malfoy—. Aquí pone que no debes hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos aún.

—Merlín, no he estado más seguro en toda mi vida —afirmó el sangre pura, moviéndose un poco sin soltarlo, provocando que el pergamino saliera volando por los aires y que ambos cayeran de bruces en la cama, en donde se colocó sin titubear encima del moreno y empezó a besarlo con pasión mientras apretaba su cuerpo ya casi recuperado contra el del jugador de quidditch.

—Yo nunca he hecho esto... —susurro Harry entre besos.

—Perfecto entonces. De lo contrario, tendría que matar al imbécil de Fint-Fletchley por tocar lo que es mío —aseguró el rubio de manera posesiva, pasando las manos debajo de la camisa de su novio y abriéndola sin miramientos, haciendo que saltaran todos los botones.

A Harry ni siquiera le dio tiempo a protestar, por que Draco lo besó con fuerza y le metió una mano debajo de los pantalones, acariciando su dureza por encima de los calzoncillos y haciéndolo gemir de necesidad.

—Joder —murmuró.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

—Acabo de empezar, _Harry_ —pronunció su nombre con un susurro ronco que envío lo que le quedaba de sangre al moreno directo a su endurecido miembro, que el rubio acariciaba sin piedad.

Intentando concentrarse en algo que no fueran las descargas de placer que sacudían su cuerpo, Harry hizo un esfuerzo y le quito a su vez la camisa a Draco, dejando su pálido pecho al descubierto y provocando que este detuviera sus atenciones.

—Me hubiera gustado estar en mejor forma —dijo, un poco avergonzado.

—No me importa como te veas. Para mi siempre serás perfecto, Draco —aseguró Harry, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y dejando un camino de besos en el pecho de su novio, que suspiró con placer al sentir los cálidos labios acariciarle la piel.

—Merlín —gimió el sangre pura cuando el moreno le mordió uno de los pezones.

Decidido a no dejar que le arrebataran el control, Draco obligó a Harry a tumbarse de nuevo y, cogiendo la varita de su mesa, realizó un rápido conjuro que los dejó a los dos completamente desnudos.

—Dios —jadeó el moreno, al sentir el cuerpo caliente y el duro pene de su novio pegados al suyo propio. Empezó a mover las caderas desesperadamente, en busca de más contacto, de más fricción para aliviar su excitación. No podía pensar con coherencia, solo podía _sentir_.

Draco metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y, sin dejar de comerle la boca, junto ambos miembros y empezó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, imponiendo al principio un ritmo lento que se fue volviendo cada vez más rápido y desesperado, a medida que los jadeos y gemidos de ambos aumentaban, próximos al clímax.

Harry se corrió primero, gimiendo el nombre de Draco contra sus labios y este lo siguió poco después, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su novio y mordiéndole para no gritar.

Aguantaron un rato más el uno sobre el otro, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco y Draco rodó a un lado. Harry no dejó que se fuera demasiado lejos, pasando un brazo por encima de su pecho y apoyándose en su costado.

—Debo admitir que esto ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Harry, sonriendo contra la piel del hombro del sangre pura.

—Y no es nada comparado con lo que te haré cuando este al cien por cien —aseguró el rubio, lamentando que sus fuerzas no dieran para más.

—Mi novio es un pervertido —dijo Harry con aparente resignación.

—Y bien que te gusta —respondió Draco, guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, pensando en todos los acontecimientos que los habían llevado hasta esa cama, hasta el cuerpo del otro. Parecía tan lejano el día en que Draco había escuchado la declaración de Harry a sus dos amigos, en medio de un pasillo del colegio, y habían pasado tantas cosas después, que algunas partes las sentía como un sueño.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando el rubio ya creía que el otro mago estaba dormido, este habló.

—¿Juntos para siempre, Draco? —susurró el moreno, adormilado.

—Para siempre es poco tiempo, Harry.

**Fin**

**Notas finales: **Acabar este Long Fic significaba muchas cosas. Y no lo digo emocionalmente. XD Lo digo en plan "Dios mío, tengo que editarlo _todo _antes de publicar el final". Y así ha sido. Esta no va a ser la única historia que voy a revisar, pero... ¡Las demás no tienen 24 capítulos! Por cortos que sean, es una paliza.

**Más notas finales:** Habrán notado que ahora hay 26 capítulos. Eso es porque, hace año y medio, cuando escribía diariamente, estaba tan ansiosa por meter a Draco en Azkaban (¡Muajajajaja!) que me comí un capítulo programado (sí, en serio, así como suena). Y ahora he aprovechado para escribirlo y añadirlo. Es el número 14 "El centro del mundo".

**Muchas más notas finales:** Aún falta el epílogo. Que lo sepan. Ju ju ju.

**A los lectores de esta historia:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! =3


	27. Epílogo

**Notas: **Anda que no, casi tres mil palabras... Se me fue la cabeza pensando en concluir esta historia como Dios manda y esto ha acabado siendo más largo que ningún otro capítulo. Hay algo de lemon, señoritas, ahí por el final. Y con esto _Cuida tus palabras_ concluye de una vez por todas. Seguiré por aquí escribiendo Drarry y de otras parejas (en la variedad está el gusto). ¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia y la comentaron!

**Epílogo.**

Nada más aparecerse en la zona habilitada para ello en las entradas al estadio, Draco Malfoy y sus padres se vieron rodeados y asediados por un grupo de más de veinte magos y brujas de diferentes edades.

Casi inmediatamente uno de los equipos de protección privados que habían contratado los organizadores del partido se interpuso, haciendo de muro humano entre ellos y la prensa.

—¡Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy! —clamaban, mientras los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas los cegaban, obligando a Draco a parpadear incomodo y a maldecir mentalmente a todos los periódicos del mundo mágico.

—¿Es cierto que usted y el señor Potter mantienen una relación sentimental desde hace años? —preguntó una reportera de _Corazón de Bruja_.

—¿Podría confirmarnos si realmente obtuvo cuatro Extraordinario en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.? —Draco bufó ante la pregunta, pero no respondió. Había obtenido 6 Extraordinarios.

—¿Qué puede decirnos sobre los rumores de que, en realidad, usted también fue un espía de la Orden del Fénix? —quiso saber el periodista de_ El Profeta_.

—Algunos medios aseguran que su estancia en Azkaban le dejó secuelas de por vida, ¿podría decirnos de que tipo?

—¿Es verdad que...?

—¡No se permite el acoso a los espectadores, señores! —gritó inútilmente uno de los encargados de seguridad, sacando su varita para hacer retroceder al exaltado grupo—. ¡Hagan el favor de guardar sus cámaras o se las requisaremos!

—¡Pero la gente quiere saber! —le gritó un joven periodista, aparentemente indignada.

—¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Ustedes saben perfectamente que se han habilitado zonas concretas de aparición a los magos y brujas que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer declaraciones y que esta no es una de ellas! —hizo varios movimientos de varita, haciendo desaparecer los equipos fotográficos—. Todos sus equipos se encuentran ahora en la sección de objetos perdidos. Si quieren obtener buenas imágenes del partido, les sugiero que se apresuren en ir a por ellos. Ahora, retírense.

Enfadados y bastante ofendidos, los periodistas se marcharon, algunos casi corriendo, a buscar sus cámaras. Era más que probable que perdieran sus empleos si no conseguían ni una sola foto del primer partido oficial de Harry Potter.

—Mis disculpas, señores Malfoy —les dijo el mago que había espantado a la prensa—. Era inevitable que ocurriera, pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos.

—No pasa nada —dijo Lucius con una amabilidad que cualquiera, excepto su mujer e hijo, hubieran calificado como verdadera—. Lo entendemos y agradecemos sus esfuerzos.

Narcissa y Draco compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras seguían a Lucius al interior del estadio, en donde se dirigieron directamente a la zona VIW. Ambos se alegraban de que el cabeza de familia volviera a ser capaz de actuar con la altanería de siempre en público, ya que desde su salida de Azkaban, exceptuando el tiempo que había pasado luchando por sacar a Draco de la prisión de los magos, había estado un poco deprimido.

Narcisa y Lucius fueron a sentarse con los Parkinson, los Nott y la señora Zabini en la zona superior. Draco se quedó junto con Blasie, Pansy y Theo un par de filas más abajo. En la fila inmediatamente inferior y justo ante ellos se sentaban Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, George, Angelina y unos cuantos más antiguos alumnos de Gryffindor.

En otras filas se podía ver a la familia Weasley al completo, incluida Ginny, que se sentaba entre su padre y su madre y tenía una expresión de absoluto disgusto.

Draco recordó que Harry le había contado unas semanas atrás que la chica estaba llevando muy mal su tratamiento. Intentaba no ir al psicomago, evitaba tomar sus pociones y se negaba a escuchar lo que intentaban explicarle los demás acerca de su trauma post-guerra.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un breve instante y Draco estuvo seguro de ver una promesa de sangre y dolor en los furiosos ojos marrones de la chica, pero él sacudió la cabeza negativamente y miró hacia otro lado. No iba a volver a caer el lo mismo.

—¡Magos y brujas llegados de todo el mundo! —gritó una voz y todos dirigieron la mirada hacía el mago de piel oscura que acababa de aparecer en la tribuna VIW con la varita rozándole el cuello y amplificando su voz—. ¡Soy Lee Jordan y seré su comentarista durante este primer partido de quidditch de la temporada inglesa, entre los Chuddley Cannos y los Wanderers Wigtown!—el estadio entero estalló en gritos de emoción

—Un momento —dijo Pansy, aparentemente alarmada—. ¿No es nuestro comentarista de Hogwarts?

—Pues sí —dijo Draco, sin entender su aparente alteración—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Cómo que que pasa? Draco, este tipo es incapaz de ser imparcial en sus comentarios.

—Ya, ya me acuerdo —dijo Blaise—. La profesora McGonagall siempre tenía que frenarlo.

—Bueno, eso solo hace el partido más divertido, ¿no? —dijo George, desde la fila de abajo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero una mirada que parecía retarles a decir algo malo del comentarista.

—Eh... Sí, supongo que si —aceptó Pansy no muy convencida.

Cuando los gritos de la multitud descendieron un poco, Lee Jordan continúo.

—¡Antes que nada, saludemos como es debido al árbitro del encuentro, Garry Redford! —el mencionado se elevó desde el suelo hasta la mitad del estadio, ante los aplausos.

—¡Recibamos como se merecen a los jugadores de los Wanderers Wigtown! ¡Los cazadores Hanna McGregor, Susan Green y Elías Parkin, capitán del equipo y descendiente directo de su fundador, el carnicero Walter Parkin! ¡Los golpeadores Thomas Robinson y Frankie Jones! ¡Y su buscadora, Fiona Hoffman! —los espectadores aplaudieron a rabiar a cada uno de los jugadores que salían, mientras que el escudo de su equipo, color rojo sangre con un cuchillo de carnicero plateado en el centro, se proyectaba mágicamente en el suelo del estadio.

—¡Ahora demos una calurosa bienvenida a los jugadores de los Chuddley Cannons! ¡Los cazadores Patrick Mawson, Laurine Taylor y Jonathan Smith! ¡Los golpeadores Eric Monroe y Julian Lennon! !El guardián y capital del equipo Oliver Wood! ¡Y el nuevo y famoso buscador Harry Potter! —y uno a uno fueron saliendo según el comentarista iba nombrándolos, siendo recibidos con una salva de aplausos, que se convirtió en una verdadera locura cuando salió Harry, mientras que el escudo de los Chuddley Cannos se proyectaba en el suelo.

Mientras que doces jugadores daban vueltas al campo y saludaban al público, los capitanes volaron hasta el árbitro para darse el simbólico apretón de manos.

Poco después, todos estaban posicionado y el partido comenzaba. Los jugadores de los dos equipos eran francamente buenos. Los Wanderers Wigtown fueron los primeros en anotar diez puntos a favor, distancia que se recortó con los siguientes treinta que consiguieron los Chuddley Cannos.

A pesar de que era un partido interesante, Draco solo tenía ojos para Harry. Estaba impresionante vestido con el uniforme del equipo y en mejor forma física que nunca. El moreno se mantenía por encima del nivel de juego normal del resto de jugadores, buscando la escurridiza snitch con sus nuevas y mejores gafas cuadradas.

A los treinta minutos de partido, Harry se lanzó en picado hacia uno de los lados del campo, haciendo que los espectadores se volvieran locos y que la buscadora rival se apresurara a ir tras él. Nadie supo si había logrado ver la snitch o no, ya que uno de los golpeadores de los Wanderers Wigtown que estaba cerca le pasó por el lado, agarrándole con la mano la escoba para desestabilizarlo. Harry consiguió mantenerse en ella por los pelos.

—¡Eso es trampa! —gritó Ron, levantado como muchos de los amigos de Harry, que parecían echar chispas por los ojos y gritaban cabreados.

—¡El árbitro esta ciego o qué! —gritó también Draco, de pie al igual que los demás y fulminando con la mirada a la lejana figura de Thomas Robinson, el golpeador.

—Eh... ¿Draco? —llamó Pansy suavemente.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es quidditch. Y casi todos los equipos hacen trampas.

—¡Pues no deberían! —respondió, aún furioso y sin dejar de seguir con la mirada a su novio, que estaba dando una vuelta por encima de los demás, buscando nuevamente la snitch.

—¿Y lo dice el que pasó siete años intentando ganar a Harry al quidditch haciéndolas? —dijo desde la fila inferior Hermione, que no se había levantado y solo había murmurado "menudo juego de bárbaros" al ver el movimiento del golpeador.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos, luego volvió al partido.

—¡Parece ser que el árbitro no ha visto el movimiento tan _extraño_ de Robinson, señores, por que no ha pitado falta! —estaba diciendo Lee Jordan y sonaba cabreado—. Mawson se hace con la quaffle y avanza hasta medio campo, se la pasa a Taylor, que...

Durante la siguiente media hora los Wanderers Wigtown marcaron quince veces, mientras que los Chuddley Cannos lo hicieron diez. El marcador estaba 230-190 a favor de los Wanderers Wigtown cuando la buscadora de ese equipo descendió diez metros y aceleró en línea recta hacia un punto en concreto.

Volvió a girar un par de veces más y, para ese entonces, Harry ya estaba pegado a ella y con la mirada fija en el mismo punto.

En un momento dado, ambos se elevaron repentinamente con los brazos extendidos y el estadio se quedó en silencio, excepto los jugadores. Ambos cerraron los puños al mismo tiempo y, cuando Harry volvió a abrir el suyo, tenía la brillante pelotita alada en la mano.

El estadio enteró estallo en júbilo.

En la tribuna VIW los antiguos miembros de Gryffindor se abrazaban y comentaban la jugada, contentos. Draco estaba que no podía con el orgullo que lo había invadido y Pansy y Blaise hacían evidentes esfuerzos por no unirse a sus compañeros de la PLDM y victorear al buscador.

Harry dio la vuelta de honor con sus compañeros manteniendo la snitch bien alta, mientras la multitud enloquecida coreaba su nombre.

Luego, el jugador se acercó a la tribuna VIW y, aún subido en la escoba, le ofreció la snitch a Draco, que extendió la mano y la tomó con una sonrisa esplendorosa. Eso quería decir que Harry le acababa de dedicar la victoria a él.

El jugador se alejó casi enseguida, colocándose en formación frente a sus rivales mientras declaraban el final oficial del encuentro y la puntuación obtenida por cada equipo. Luego, voló con el resto de los Chuddley Cannons a los vestuarios, mientras que la gente comenzaba a abandonar el estadio para salir a celebrarlo fuera.

Draco y sus amigos se despidieron del resto y se dirigieron a la salida, en donde se reunieron con sus respectivos padres para ir todos juntos a la Mansión Malfoy a tomar té y comentar el partido y la actualidad política.

A las ocho de la tarde, Draco se despidió de sus padres y conocidos y se marchó por la red flú hasta el número doce de Grimmauld Place, que se había vuelto bastante un lugar bastante hogareño después de que Harry accediera a que Narcissa redecorara un poco. Especialmente por que esta conocía los hechizos necesarios para poder retirar los molestos cuadros familiares de los Black.

A las ocho y media, Harry llegaba a su casa por la chimenea, encontrándose a Draco esperándolo en el salón, tumbado en un sofá jugueteando distraídamente con la snitch que le había regalado.

—Siento llegar tan tarde. ¿Hace mucho que me esperas? —le preguntó, quitándose la túnica oficial del equipo y quedando con los vaqueros y la camisa muggle que llevaba debajo.

—No demasiado. Calculé que no estarías libre para las siete, como habíamos quedado, y llegué hace treinta minutos.

—Chico previsor —murmuró con aprobación Harry, dejándose caer cansado encima de su novio, que sonrió y empezó a juguetear con su cabello oscuro, dejando que la snitch revoloteara por la habitación—. Merlín, que pesadilla de entrevista.

Draco rió ligeramente.

—¿Tan horrible ha sido?

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar —aseguró, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del rubio—. Menudo espectáculo que hemos dado.

—Vas a matarme de la curiosidad. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry suspiró.

—¿Qué _no_ ha pasado? —preguntó a la nada—. Los Wanderers Wigtown estaban furiosos. Aseguraban que yo había realizado un conjuro no verbal para aturdir a su buscadora en el último segundo y coger la snitch. Entonces Eric y Julian se han puesto furiosos y les han gritado que no hablasen sin pruebas cuando ellos me han desviado la escoba haciendo trampas a la vista de todo el mundo. Casi acaban a golpes. La prensa estaba eufórica.

—Bueno, tus golpeadores no son muy listos que digamos, Harry.

—No son míos. Son parte del equipo, yo no he tenido nada que ver en su elección —dijo, sonriendo un poco—. En fin, eso es solo el principio. De alguna manera, se ha colado la prensa del corazón en la entrevista y ha formado un caos tremendo. No había manera de distinguir a simple vista que periodistas eran los de deportes y cuales no, porque habían hechizado sus credenciales. Los hemos ido descubriendo a medida que hacían sus preguntas y los encargados de seguridad los han sacado de la sala, pero las entrevistas han sido un autentico desastre.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Oh, espera. Que aún _no_ termino —aseguró y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Es posible que mañana leas en los periódicos de todo el maldito país que te soy infiel con Oliver Wood.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, sorprendido.

—Ni se te ocurra alterarte, Draco. No es verdad —y su rostro reflejaba tanta sinceridad y determinación que el rubio asintió—. A la salida de la sala de prensa, he resbalado. Olvier me ha sostenido y visto desde fuera podría parecer un pequeño abrazo. Aún quedaba prensa del corazón fuera y he notado un par de flashes —sonaba verdaderamente harto—. Por Merlín, Oliver es hetero. Esta prometido. Lo va a pasar fatal.

—Supongo —dijo Draco, pensando más bien en como iba a pasarlo él siendo acosado como el chico engañado. Estaba seguro de que a sus padres no les haría mucha gracia.

Harry suspiró otra vez y se puso en pie, extendiendo la mano a su novio.

—¿Cenamos?

Draco aceptó su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, en donde Kreacher, siguiendo instrucciones previas de Harry, había dispuesto la cena para dos.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente con la nueva noticia. Para el postre, Harry pareció recordar algo.

—Aún no te he preguntado, ¿ya enviaste la solicitud?

—Ajá —dijo Draco, entre cucharada y cucharada de flan.

El rubio quería entrar en la Universidad Mágica, para hacer la carrera de pocionista. Y había enviado una petición formal para que lo aceptaran pese a lo avanzado del curso, asegurando que podía ponerse al día y probando con sus altas calificaciones que era sobradamente capaz.

Harry le sonrió. Sabía que su novio había dudado mucho sobre el tema. No todo el mundo estaba feliz con su relación, ni había quedado satisfecho cuando lo liberaron. Pero por Merlín que eso no iba a detenerles de hacer lo que quisieran.

Acabaron de cenar y se retiraron a la habitación de Harry, que ya era prácticamente de los dos.

Harry se cambió de ropa en silencio, pero sin poder evitar comerse con los ojos al rubio mientras este se desvestía con lentitud y le miraba como retándolo a hacer algo.

Al final, el moreno no pudo aguantar más y se acercó para besarle, comiéndole la boca ansiosamente mientras le quitaba la camisa que aún llegaba puesta.

—Pensé que estarías cansado después de tu primer partido —murmuró Draco, entre besos.

—Nunca estaré lo suficientemente cansado para no hacer esto —respondió Harry, mordiéndole el hombro mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia la cama con su propio cuerpo, haciendo presión para que notara lo muy excitado que estaba.

El rubio no tardó en actuar, metiendo una mano por debajo de los pantalones y acariciando el erecto de pene de su novio, haciéndolo gemir.

Sonriendo con malicia, Draco se posicionó sobre el moreno. Últimamente Harry se estaba volviendo cada vez más dominante y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que satisfacer esa necesidad de follarlo que cada vez era más evidente en el moreno. Pero esta noche no, esta noche le tocaba ser suyo de nuevo.

Susurrándole algunas palabras obscenas, el rubio convocó el lubricante que guardaban en la mesita de noche, consciente de que su amante en realidad si estaba cansado y no aguantaría mucho.

Lo preparó con deliberada lentitud, torturándolo poco a poco, mordiéndole los pezones, haciéndole suplicar por más. Por un dedo más, porque fuera más fuerte, más adentro. Hasta el fondo.

Cuando lo penetró, lo único que podía decir Harry era "Más" y "Merlín, Draco, más fuerte". Tenerlo de esa manera era delicioso para el rubio. Porque era suyo. Completa y exclusivamente de su propiedad. Le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Se corrió con fuerza en el interior del moreno, ayudándolo a llegar al clímax segundos después con la mano y cayendo los dos sin fuerzas sobre la mullida cama.

—Te quiero —murmuró Harry, cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado, cogiendo la varita y lanzando un par de hechizos de limpieza para después cubrirlos con las sabanas.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Draco, acomodándose contra su cuerpo sin importarle nada.

El mundo no existía más allá de esa cama y ese cuerpo.

Tan solo estaban ellos. Juntos.

Y se durmieron abrazados.

**Fin**


End file.
